Amy et Elena
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella est maman célibataire qui a des difficultés à joindre les deux bouts. Tout son temps elle le donne à sa fille de 6 ans et passe à côté de sa propre vie. Elle finira pas rencontrer une autre âmes solitaire qui lui apprendra à ne pas s'oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Vous l'attendiez, la voilà ! **

**Nouvelle fiction ! **

**Alors c'est une fiction qui traînait dans mes dossiers, je l'avais un peu oublié mais j'ai décidé de vous la faire découvrir quand même. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'ai bien fait de miser sur elle. **

**Nous serons en POV de Bella ET Edward. **

**Publication tous les mercredi.**

**Merci à Lydie fidèle au poste pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture j'espère.**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Ce soir j'étais de sortie ! Ma première depuis des lustres avec des copines et pour cette première, je m'étais fait draguer par le mec le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Il m'avait payé des verres, m'avait invitée à danser, nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres sans vraiment nous dévoiler, j'avais même déjà oublié son prénom. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'oubliais tous mes soucis et ramenai chez moi ce bel inconnu.

Il était 2h du matin et j'étais en train d'embrasser cet homme sur mon palier. Je me retournai pour entrer la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement, la tâche fut difficile puisque la bouche de mon amant d'un soir faisait des ravages sur la peau de mon cou, ma nuque, mes épaules, ses mains se baladant partout sur moi.

Enfin j'ouvris cette foutue porte et nous entrâmes. Ma bouche avait retrouvé la sienne et je l'entraînai dans ma chambre tout en le déshabillant. Il fit la même chose avec moi, et très vite je me retrouvai uniquement en string, à califourchon sur ce Dieu venu de nulle part, rien que pour moi ce soir. Alors que ses lèvres prenaient mon sein pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, l'autre dans sa main, mon portable sonna. L'inconnu me regarda en souriant mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

**- Un mari potentiellement jaloux ?**

**- Aucun risque non, je suis libre comme l'air !**

**- Alors… qui appelle si tard ?**

**- Peut-être mon frère mais là je m'en fous !**

**- Tu es parfaite Bella… Tu es si belle…**

_Au moins, il se souvenait de __ton __prénom lui !_ Je souris et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres mais mon téléphone sonna une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Je m'énervai et délaissai mon apollon pour saisir ce maudit portable !

**- Bordel de merde, c'est pas vrai ! Quoi ?**

**- Du calme Bella, ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de te joindre !**

**- C'est pas le moment, grouille !**

Mon prétendant souriait et continuait d'embrasser certaines parties de mon corps.

**- Il faut que tu viennes la chercher.**

**- Non pas ça, pas ce soir Emmett !**

**- Elle est bouillante de fièvre, elle a des boutons partout, Rose pense à la varicelle, et ni elle ni moi ne l'avons eue. Toi oui, je m'en souviens encore. On ne peut pas la garder Bella.**

**- Je viens demain, je suis occupée là !**

**- Oui, à dormir ? Sérieux, viens la chercher.**

**- Emmett, je ne peux vraiment pas.**

**- Très bien, alors je pars dans la seconde pour chez toi !**

**- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive. Mais saches que tu me le payeras extrêmement cher Emmett ! Frère ou non, je serai sans pitié !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. À tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha et j'en fis autant. L'inconnu, qui semblait avoir compris depuis un petit moment, était allongé à côté de moi les yeux fermés.

**- Tu dois partir, c'est ça ?**

**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix… J'ai… pour être honnête, j'ai une petite fille et elle est apparemment malade. Je dois aller la chercher.**

**- OK… ça aura été sympa.**

**- Tu me détestes hein ?**

**- Non. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai une fille moi aussi.**

**- Oh… alors attention à la varicelle dans ce cas.**

Il rit, même son rire était merveilleux. Il se leva de mon lit, et j'en fis autant pour m'habiller. Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes de chez moi.

**- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?**

**- Non je vais marcher, c'est gentil. Bella, j'aimerais qu'on se donne une autre chance.**

**- Euh… je ne sais pas je… ma vie n'est pas simple et je… tu me plais vraiment mais… là je…**

**- Écoutes, je te donne mon numéro et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Moi je vais prier pour que tu m'appelles. **

**- Ok. En même temps, je serais idiote de ne pas le faire… **

Il sourit et je lui donnai mon portable pour qu'il enregistre son numéro dans mon répertoire.

**- A bientôt j'espère.**

**- Oui.**

Sans que je m'y attende, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner et de me laisser seule sur le parking de mon immeuble. Incroyable. Bon, c'était pas le tout, mais je devais aller m'occuper de ma fille. Je me dirigeai jusqu'au club que tenait mon frère, la discothèque la plus populaire de Seattle, c'était son petit bijou. Je me garai, contournai la file d'attente, en me faisant insulter parce que je ne faisais pas la queue, et allai voir le videur.

**- Mike ?**

**- Salut Bella ! Emmett m'a prévenu, viens, entre. **

Il décrocha le cordon de sécurité pour que je puisse passer, sous les sifflements mécontents de la file d'attente. J'étais habituée !

**- Merci Mike, à bientôt.**

**- Oui.**

Je traversai le hall d'entrée et allai directement au bar où Emmett devait être. Je trouvai Jacob qui me sourit, et je m'approchai de lui.

**- Salut Jake, tu as vu Emmett ?**

**- Salut, il est sûrement en haut avec ta fille. Fais le tour, je te fais passer par le bar.**

**- Merci, j'arrive.**

Je fis donc le tour, le seul moyen d'accéder à l'appartement d'Emmett était soit par l'entrée normale, derrière la discothèque, soit par le bar en passant par la réserve. L'appartement était dans le prolongement de la boite à l'étage. Heureusement c'était très bien isolé, on n'entendait absolument rien quand on y était, c'est aussi pour ça que je laissais sans crainte ma fille. Jacob me fit passer dans la réserve et j'allai frapper à la porte qui donnait sur le salon.

Emmett m'ouvrit en souriant, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Sans lui dire quoi que se soit, j'allai directement voir ma fille. Elle dormait, il allait falloir en plus que je la réveille. Je touchai son front, elle avait sans aucun doute de la fièvre, et je voyais quelques boutons sur elle. Rosalie devait avoir raison.

**- Tu pourrais dire bonsoir Bella.**

**- Quoi, il va être 3h00 du matin, je suis là pour récupérer ma fille endormie et malade parce que tu as peur de trois misérables boutons ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la conversation.**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ?**

**- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai bu avec mes copines et je suis frustrée parce que tu m'as appelée en pleine séance de préliminaires torrides avec un type beau comme un Dieu et super gentil ! Alors non, pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de te faire la conversation !**

**- Tu étais vraiment avec un type ? Je suis désolé dans ce cas, mais je t'ai peut-être rendu service !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**- Et toi, tu en sais quoi ?**

**- T'es qu'un con Emmett ! Je ne te demande jamais rien… Va me chercher son manteau et prête-moi une couverture, je te la rendrai.**

**- Tu me demandes un truc là.**

Fier de sa remarque il rit et alla chercher les affaires de ma fille alors que je caressais les cheveux de ma princesse. Elle remua dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux tout doucement.

**- Maman !**

**- Coucou mon amour. Alors tu es malade ma chérie ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi. On va rentrer à la maison.**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Oui, parce que tu as la varicelle. Et tonton et Rosalie ne l'ont pas eue, mais maman oui.**

**- C'est congieux ?**

**- Contagieux chérie, oui c'est contagieux. Mais une fois qu'on l'a eue, après on ne peut plus l'avoir.**

Emmett arriva avec le sac, le manteau et la couverture. J'habillai mon ange pour qu'elle ait bien chaud, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle attrape un truc en plus. Je vérifiai qu'il y avait tout dans son sac et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Allez, accroche-toi mon cœur, on y va.**

**- Bella, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu m'as dit que tu avais bu.**

**- Fallait y penser avant Emmett.**

**- Tu es garée où ?**

**- Derrière.**

**- Je t'ouvre alors.**

**- Si c'est pas trop te demander.**

**- Bella…**

**- Bah quoi, on ne sait jamais !**

**- T'es chiante mais je t'aime !**

Je ne répondis pas et il m'ouvrit les portes jusqu'à la sortie de son appartement et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma vieille Chevrolet.

Après l'avoir ''remercié'', je rentrai chez moi. Ma fille s'était rendormie très vite une fois dans son lit, en allant dans ma chambre je trouvai une paire de chaussettes qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je souris, les ramassai et allai les mettre au sale avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Heureusement que j'étais en repos pour 2 jours.

A mon réveil, je sentis quelqu'un à mes côtés, mon bébé, le pouce dans la bouche, serrant son doudou contre elle. Même avec des boutons partout elle était la plus belle de toutes les petites filles. Je regardai mon réveil, 9H00, bon, tant qu'elle dormirait j'en ferais autant. Je la calai contre moi et me rendormis, mais cela ne dura qu'une heure, car à 10h00, ce qui est déjà fantastique, elle me secoua doucement.

**- Maman ? C'est l'heure…**

**- Oui… bonjour mon cœur. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Ça gratte…**

**- C'est normal mon ange. Je vais appeler le docteur et il va te donner des médicaments pour te soigner. Mais ne te gratte pas, essaye de ne pas le faire d'accord ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu vas avoir mal et qu'après tu auras des marques. Allez, un gros câlin à maman et on va appeler le médecin et prendre le petit****-****déjeuner.**

**- D'accord !**

Je la serrai contre moi en la couvrant de câlins et de caresses jusqu'à ce que son ventre gargouille. Elle rit et nous nous levâmes. Tout en lui servant le petit-déjeuner, j'appelai le docteur. Ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires, mais bon… J'étais mère célibataire, avec un salaire moyen et les fins de mois étaient très difficiles, mais pour ma fille, j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices.

Le docteur était passé et elle avait bien la varicelle. Nous allâmes toutes les deux acheter ses médicaments et une fois de retour à la maison, je la soignai bouton par bouton.

**- Tu es belle ma puce !**

**- On dirait un clown.**

**- Oui, tu es mon petit clown à moi. Allez, avec tout ça c'est déjà l'heure de manger. Tu as faim ?**

**- Un petit peu.**

**- Des pâtes et du jambon ?**

**- Encore ?**

**- J'ai un steak haché ou des saucisses.**

**- Des saucisses.**

**- Ok. Va te reposer un peu sur mon lit, tu veux la télé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu veux quoi ? Les dessins animés ou un DVD ?**

**- Heu… un DVD ?**

**- Tu veux quoi princesse ? Cendrillon, je parie ?**

**- Tu es trop forte maman !**

**- Je sais. Allez viens, on va voir si elle retrouve sa chaussure.**

**- Moi je crois que oui !**

Je ris et lui mis le DVD de Cendrillon pendant que je faisais la cuisine et mettais en route une machine. Puis j'appelai ma puce et nous mangeâmes toutes les deux. Elle était fatiguée et se grattait, ça n'allait pas être simple. La pauvre chérie, je détestais la voir malade. En même temps c'était normal, qui aimait voir son enfant souffrir ?

Je la couchai après manger et allai moi-même m'allonger. Je pris mon portable en repensant à mon inconnu, je parcourus mon répertoire pour voir quel nom ne m'était pas familier. Rapidement je trouvai : Edward. Je m'en rappelais maintenant. Je décidai de lui envoyer un message mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je repensai alors aux chaussettes qui étaient dans ma machine à laver.

Bella : **Chaussettes blanches perdues dans chambre après départ imprévu et précipité, cherchent leur propriétaire.**

J'envoyai le message et le regrettai immédiatement. C'était le message le plus pourri que je n'avais jamais écrit, quelle honte ! Pourtant la réponse fut immédiate.

Edward : **Propriétaire en train de coller des affiches partout dans la ville pour chaussettes perdues. Elles vont bien ?**

Bella : ** Chaussettes au bain dans machine à laver !**

Je souris quand il m'appela. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que j'étais impatiente ! C'est donc au bout de trois sonneries que je répondis.

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est le propriétaire, c'est gentil ce que tu fais pour elles.**

**- Mais de rien, elles me faisaient pitié toutes seules sur le sol…**

**- Comment va ta fille ?**

**- Varicelle, elle ressemble à un clown, ça la gratte et elle a de la fièvre, mais ça devrait aller.**

**- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**- Amy. Et la tienne ?**

**- Elena. Ça craint à une semaine de la rentrée.**

**- Oui, j'espère que ça sera passé, elle change d'école et elle angoisse déjà beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait ça en plus pour son premier jour. Mais merci tu me stresses pour ça maintenant.**

**- Désolé, ce n'était pas du tout le but.**

**- Je sais bien mais je suis comme ça et du coup, Amy aussi.**

**- Tu es toute seule là ?**

**- Non, enfin elle dort dans la pièce à côté.**

**- Je suis content que tu m'aies contacté.**

**- Tes prières ont été exaucées !**

**- Je vois ça, c'est génial. Quand peut-on se voir ?**

**- Tu vas vite là. Je ne sais pas… la petite est malade, donc hors de question de la laisser seule, et j'ai personne pour me la garder. Et puis je travaille et j'ai pas des horaires simples. Mais je l'envisage.**

**- Très bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu sais, tu me plais vraiment.**

**- Tu me flattes mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour une relation suivie. Mais je te rassure tu es l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu !**

**- Tu me flattes également. Même s'il ne se passe rien, on peut essayer, non ?**

**- Edward, je sais vraiment pas. Ma vie est d'un compliqué en ce moment, je suis mère célibataire, je bosse comme une dingue mais je suis fauchée comme les blés, et je n'ai personne sur qui vraiment compter. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le cœur à entreprendre quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment pas contre toi…**

**- Je comprends. On pourra se rappeler quand même ?**

**- Je suppose oui. Tu me trouves bizarre ?**

**- Non, pour moi non plus ça n'a pas toujours été simple. Je comprends. Tu prends soin de mes chaussettes ?**

**- Promis oui.**

**- Bon courage avec ta petite. Et ne panique pas pour la rentrée. Les enfants ressentent le stress.**

**- Oui tu as raison.**

**- Merci. ****A**** bientôt. Je t'embrasse.**

Je frissonnai et il raccrocha. Je ne connaissais pas ce type et pourtant je me sentais très attirée par lui, il m'inspirait confiance. Bref, je me levai pour voir si Amy dormait toujours, elle était toute recroquevillée et serrait toujours son doudou contre elle. Je la laissai dormir et allai faire mes comptes. J'allais être dans le rouge à cause du médecin et des médicaments, il restait une semaine avant que mon salaire me soit versé, j'allais devoir me serrer la ceinture.

Amy se leva alors que je rangeais mes papiers. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi toutes les deux. Je passai tout mon temps libre avec elle, je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, elle passait plus de temps avec sa nounou qu'avec moi. Mais elle savait que je l'aimais très fort et même si on passait peu de temps ensemble, on appréciait chaque moment.

Même si je savais que la fin du mois serait dure, j'oubliais quand même mes soucis avec ma puce. Malgré sa varicelle, j'usai de toutes les astuces pour l'occuper afin qu'elle ne se gratte pas, j'arrivai même à la faire rire. Tout le reste du week-end se passa dans la même ambiance, je n'avais pas rappelé Edward, et Edward ne m'avait pas rappelée, et je ne pensais pas que je donnerai une chance à l'éventualité d'une relation. J'étais jeune, j'avais le temps, mais d'un autre côté la tentation était grande. Mais je me devais d'être raisonnable pour Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

**Alors ? **

**Bien sûr ça sera une fiction plutôt légère, pas aussi intense que Repartir de Zéro. **

**Celle-ci est faite pour passé un bon moment. **

**Et j'avais promis un DaddyWard à ma cop' Lisa. **

**A dimanche pour Repartir de Zéro **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 je l'espère. **

**Bise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Merci pour toute vos review et vos encouragements. **

**Comme l'a si bien dit une lectrice... cette histoire est une fiction guimauve... **

**ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas lut (I an qu'elle est prête) et c'est vraiment cool...**

**Donc voilà voilà. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**(Et merci Lydie pour la correction) **

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

J'étais en train de remplir un dossier suite à un accouchement, j'étais sage-femme, lorsque ma collègue et, disons-le ma meilleure amie, arriva toute souriante.

**- Devine quoi Bella. **

**- Non je ne sais pas.**

**- Je dîne avec Jasper demain soir !**

**- Tu es sérieuse ? Jasper, l'interne en obstétrique ? **

**- Hein, hein ! C'est pas génial ? **

**- Si, comment tu as fait ? Depuis le temps que tu dandines tes fesses quand il est dans les parages !**

**- Oh Bella, tu es mauvaise ! Bah, bizarrement c'est lui qui est venu me voir en sortant d'une césarienne toute à l'heure. Faut que je trouve quoi mettre ! **

**- Tu vas trouver, tu as vu ta garde****-****robe ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Viens manger à la maison ce soir avec Amy. On va s'amuser.**

**- Non, elle a école demain et si on vient chez toi on en a pour la nuit.**

**- Comment ****s****'est passé sa première semaine au fait ?**

**- Bien je pense, elle aime bien son institutrice, c'est une femme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelques copines, mais rien de précis. Tu sais comment elle est, si elle a quelque chose qui la tracasse elle ne me le dira pas. **

**- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de raison.**

**- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'on avait critiqué ses vêtements.**

**- Bella, les gosses entre eux sont de vraies plaies ! Il y aura toujours quelque chose à critiquer. Tu fais de ton mieux pour l'élever cette petite, elle est adorable, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. **

**- Je voudrai****s**** pouvoir lui offrir plus. Un jour, je tomberai peut****-****être sur un mec riche, beau, fidèle et amoureux ! **

**- Mais oui, j'y crois chérie. Allez, te bile pas, moi je t'admire, et je suis persuadée qu'Amy sait tout ce que tu fais pour elle et elle t'aime de tout son cœur. **

**- Merci Alice. **

**- Bon, on change de sujet… Tu as reparlé à Edward ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**- Tu ne va pas foncer ? C'est peut****-****être lui l'homme riche, beau, fidèle et amoureux, qui t'attend !**

**- Oh je t'en prie. **

Un papa interpella Alice pour lui demander un renseignement, ça m'arrangeait puisque ça coupait court à ma conversation sur Edward. Oui c'était vrai, je ne l'avais pas rappelé, pourquoi ? Dans le fond, je n'en savais rien du tout, c'était comme ça et puis voilà. J'étais en train de terminer mon dossier quand l'obstétricien de garde vint me voir.

**- Isabella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez fait un bon boulot toute à l'heure avec ce bébé, vous avez été très réactive et j'apprécie beaucoup vos initiatives. Je tenais à le souligner. **

**- Merci Docteur. **

**- Au fait, bon anniversaire !**

**- Comment vous le savez ?**

**- Alice en parlait avec Angela. Vous passez la soirée en famille ?**

**- Juste ma fille, mon frère et moi **

**- Vous terminez à quelle heure ? Comment faites-vous pour l'école ?**

**- Je ne vais pas tarder, j'attends la relève. Sa nounou l'emmène à l'école et je vais la chercher ensuite à la sortie des classes. Et on inverse quand je suis de jour.**

**- Elle est en quelle classe ?**

**- Elle vient de rentrer en CP. Elle a hâte d'apprendre à lire.**

**- Ma petite****-****fille aussi vient d'entrer dans cette même classe. Je dois y aller. A demain et bonne soirée alors. **

**- Merci, à demain.**

Alice revint vers moi et m'interrogea sur ma conversation avec le docteur.

**- Il voulait savoir si tu étais une fille bien et si tu n'allais pas perturber son interne ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Tu crois que Jasper va croire que je ne suis pas fréquentable ?**

**- Mais non, relax, il voulait me féliciter pour la naissance de toute à l'heure.**

**- Andouille ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

**- Je sais, bon je vais me changer, Jessica est là, je rentre, je suis morte ! **

**- OK, moi j'attends encore Lauren ! Je t'appelle pour ma tenue !**

**- Pas de soucis. **

Je l'embrassai et après avoir présenté Jessica à mes patientes et l'avoir briffée sur les dossiers, j'allai me changer et rentrai chez moi pour un bon gros dodo mérité ! Quel bonheur de me retrouver dans mon lit et au chaud. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre et très vite, je fus déconnectée de toute réalité.

Il était 15h00 quand mon réveil sonna. Trop tôt pour moi, mais il fallait bien ! J'écoutai mes messages tout en mangeant un truc rapide. Mes parents me souhaitaient un bref ''joyeux anniversaire'', Emmett était bien plus chaleureux, il y avait aussi quelques amis de l'hôpital que je n'avais pas vus cette nuit mais c'était tout. Je me préparai ensuite pour aller chercher Amy à l'école. Je pris une bonne douche, pas trop longue, l'eau coûtait cher, puis je préparai son goûté avant de partir.

Il faisait beau, je me promis d'aller au parc avec Amy pour profiter de ce beau soleil. Arrivée à l'école, je me plaçai devant la grille pour être sûre qu'elle me voit en sortant de sa classe. Je ne faisais pas du tout attention aux mères qui étaient à côté de moi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, prendre ma fille dans mes bras et la serrer fort contre moi. Enfin la cloche sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le lâcher de fauves. Des enfants sortaient de partout, criaient, couraient, bavardaient, jouaient… une cacophonie due au relâchement de l'attention fournie au cours de la journée.

Je vis enfin ma petite Amy qui papotait tranquillement avec une petite fille de sa classe je pense. Elle était très jolie, bien habillée avec une ravissante petite robe noire et deux tresses de couleur cuivrée qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait l'air très douce et gentille, j'espérais qu'elles étaient bonnes amies toutes les deux. Amy et sa camarade regardèrent vers moi, ma fille me sourit, dit quelque chose à sa copine, puis toutes les deux coururent vers moi. J'attrapai Amy dans mes bras et lui fis des tonnes de bisous.

**- Coucou mon ange, tu as manqué à maman ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien ! Bon anniversaire maman ! **

**- Merci mon cœur. **

**- J'ai un dessin pour toi ! Attends !**

Elle fouilla dans son cartable et en ressortit un joli dessin où nous étions toutes les deux devant un gros gâteau avec une bougie. Il y avait aussi marqué ''maman je t'aime''.J'étais très heureuse de ce dessin et entendre ou lire un ''maman je t'aime'' était le plus beau cadeau du monde.

**- Tu aimes ? C'est Emily qui a écrit ! **

- **Oui je l'adore mon bébé. Merci, et moi aussi je t'aime très fort ! **

Je l'embrassai et notais dans un coin de ma tête qu'il fallait que je remercie la nounou de l'avoir aider. Amy sourit et se tourna vers sa petite camarade.

**- Il est où ton papa ?**

**- Il va arriver, il sort du travail.**

**- Tu me présentes à ta copine Amy ? **

**- Elena ! **

**- Papa ! Tu vois il est là Amy. **

Je me relevai pour voir Edward courir vers nous. La copine de ma fille était la fille d'Edward ? Bah ça alors ! Le monde était petit ! Edward me regarda surpris un court moment, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser comme je venais de le faire avec Amy.

**- Désolé ma chérie, il y avait du monde sur la route. Ça va ? Ça a été l'école ?**

**- Bah l'école j'aime pas trop…**

**- Oui je sais. Qui est-ce qui t'as fait des tresses ? **

**- C'est Amy ! C'est sa maman qui lui a appris. Mais toi tu as les cheveux trop courts papa. **

**- Tu crois ça ? Je serais pas super beau avec des tresses ?**

**- On verra ! **

Il sourit, reposa la petite sur le sol et me regarda.

**- Comment vas-tu Bella ? **

**- Bien. C'est bizarre…**

**- Oui, je suis étonné. Elena m'avait parlé de sa copine Amy, mais je ne t'avais jamais vue, j'ai cru à une coïncidence. **

**- Je travaillais de jour, je ne pouvais pas être là pour les sorties d'école. **

**- Tu travails dans quoi ?**

**- Je suis sage-femme.**

Ma fille demanda alors mon attention en tirant sur ma veste.

**- Maman ? On peut aller jouer un peu ?**

**- J'avais pensé aller au parc. **

**- Elena peut venir ?**

**- Heu, il faut que son papa soit d'accord. Tu lui demandes ?**

Amy se cacha derrière moi en rougissant, elle n'oserait jamais lui demander

**- Edward, Elena, ça vous dir****ait**** de venir avec nous au parc ? **

**- Tu en dis quoi ma chérie ?**

**- Oh oui ! Et on pourra avoir une glace ?**

**- Si tu veux. On y va ? **

Les filles partirent devant en parlant et Edward se tourna vers moi. J'avançai jusqu'à lui et ce fut en silence que nous fîmes les premiers mètres. Je décidai de briser la glace.

**- Le monde est petit hein ?**

**- Oui c'est étonnant. Elena me parle d'Amy depuis le premier jour de classe. **

**- Ah oui ? Amy ne me parle pas beaucoup de tout ça, elle est très réservée. On est très complices, mais elle ****a**** du mal à se livrer. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Peut****-****être parce que je suis comme ça aussi. Et puis mes soucis et tout, ne la regardent pas. Je ne me vois pas lui dire, '' j'ai presque couché avec le papa de ta copine !'' **

**- Oui… du coup elle fait pareil.**

**- Oui, je vois quand même quand ça ne va pas. Je prends soin de ma fille, je suis une bonne mère.**

**- Je n'en doute pas Bella.**

Elena et Amy s'étaient arrêtées devant un glacier et regardaient les parfums.

**- Alors les filles ? Vous voulez quoi ? Elena ?**

**- Euh, chocolat moi. **

**- Ok, Amy ? **

**- Maman je peux ? **

**- Euh, oui… **

**- Bon alors fraise !**

Edward sourit et passa la commande avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Tu veux quoi Bella ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Bella, allez, c'est ma tournée.**

**- Allez maman, en plus c'est ton anniversaire !**

**- C'est vrai ? Raison de plus ! Allez Bella, c'est un ordre. **

**- Bon alors… Stracciatella. **

Il finit de commander et paya pour nous quatre. Les filles reprirent leur route en dévorant leur gourmandise. J'en faisais autant, ça faisait des mois que je n'en avais pas mangé. Je n'en achetais que pour Amy. Arrivés au parc, les glaces étaient terminées et les filles partirent jouer. Je m'installai sur l'herbe à côté d'Edward.

**- Alors c'est ton anniversaire ?**

**- Oui… Amy a vendu la mèche.**

**- Je suis content de te voir. **

**- Moi aussi, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais beau. **

**- Tu vas me faire rougir. Tu serais libre pour déjeuner demain ? **

**- Oui, tu as de la chance je suis en repos en plus. J'ai juste un rendez-vous à 11h30. **

**- Ok, moi j'en ai un aussi mais je ne sais plus l'heure. On se dit 12H30 ?**

**- Ok, où ça ?**

**- On peut se retrouver à l'école, c'est à mi-chemin de mon boulot et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'habites pas loin.**

**- Ta mémoire est bonne et ça marche. Je t'apporterai tes chaussettes ! **

**- Oh oui, les chaussettes… **

**- Maman !**

Amy courait vers moi, j'écartai grand les bras et elle vint se jeter dedans.

**- Maman ? Est-ce que je peux apprendre à Elena à faire des tresses ? **

**- Oui si tu veux. **

**- On peut faire avec tes cheveux ? **

**- Oui, mais on ne tire pas dessus et on ne fait pas de nœuds. **

**- D'accord. Elena, elle a dit oui ma maman. Reste droite maman. Comme ça, voilà…**

**- Moi je veux que tu m'apprennes aussi Amy, comme ça je pourrai en faire à Elena. **

- **D'accord. **

Amy partit dans les explications. Elena, Edward et elle se servaient de moi comme tête à coiffer, Edward était bien plus doux que les filles dans la manipulation de mes cheveux mais était tout aussi attentif qu'Elena dans l'apprentissage des tresses. Elena recommença plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir, Edward avait compris rapidement mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant à faire et défaire des tresses.

**- Papa ! Regarde j'ai réussi ! Je sais les faire maintenant ! **

**- Oui, je suis fi****er**** de toi ma chérie. Tu remercies Amy et sa maman ?**

**- Oui. **

Elena nous embrassa pour nous remercier et alla dans les bras de son père.

- **Dis papa… Amy elle peut venir à la maison un jour ?**

**- Oui, si Bella est d'accord. **

**- Tu peux lui demander ****?**

**- Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais. Bon ok… Bella, Amy pourra venir à la maison un jour ?**

**- Oui, pas de problème, je suis en repos le week-end prochain, on peut dire samedi si ça te va. **

**- Ok, pour samedi. Tu bosses de jour ou de nuit la semaine prochaine ?**

**- De jour, je suis de nuit en ce moment. **

**- D'accord. Bon ma puce, pas samedi là mais l'autre Amy viendra à la maison. Ça te va ?**

**- Oui papa. **

**- Tu vas jouer encore un peu ? On va bientôt rentr****er**** après.**

**- Oui, Amy tu viens. **

Les filles repartirent jouer et Edward se rapprocha de moi. Je ne le repoussai pas, au contraire ce contact me faisait du bien.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Si nous deux ça marche, au moins nos filles s'entendront. **

**- Oui, c'est déjà un bon point ! J'ai déjà moins peur. En plus je suis une super tête à coiff****er**** !**

**- Oui, il va falloir que je lui en achète une maintenant.**

**- Ou alors tu te laisses pouss****er**** les cheveux. **

**- ****Ah**** non, ils sont déjà trop longs là, ça m'énerve.**

**- ****Oh**** non ! Moi je les aime comme ça ! **Je passai ma main dedans et il sourit. **C'est plus court d'habitude ?**

**- Presque ras****é****. **

**- ****Oh ne****l****es coupe pas je t'en supplie. C'est ce que j'ai vu en premier chez toi. Apprends à vivre avec, pour moi s'il te plaît. **

**- J'ai quoi en échange ?**

**- Des chaussettes propres !**

**- Non, je veux autre chose. **

**- Ok… disons alors… un baiser demain. Je t'embrasserais bien maintenant mais il y a les filles.**

**- Ok, je saurais te le rappeler. **

**- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Il faut que j'y aille, on a les devoirs à faire et je dîne avec mon frère. **

**- D'accord. Elena ? On y va ma chérie !**

Amy et Elena arrivèrent en courant, les joues rosies à force de courir et de jouer. Je n'avais pas vu ma fille comme ça depuis longtemps, jamais même. J'enlaçai ma princesse et l'embrassai sur la tête.

**- Tu t'es bien amus****ée**** mon ange ?**

**- Oh oui maman ! C'est bien d'avoir une copine ! **

**- Je t'avais dis que tu t'en ferais des copines. Tu dis au revoir, on va rentr****er**** et ce soir on mange avec tonton Emmett !**

**- Oh trop bien ! A demain Elena ! **

Elle embrassa sa copine et fit un timide au revoir à Edward. Je saluai Edward moi aussi et après avoir dis au revoir à Elena, je pris ma fille par la main et nous rentrâmes toutes les deux chez nous. Elle me raconta toute sa journée, j'appris qu'Elena me trouvait jolie et gentille.

Une fois à l'appartement, je lui fis faire ses devoirs, Alice m'appela pour que je l'aide dans sa tenue pour son rendez-vous et une fois enfin prêtes, nous allâmes chez Emmett. Le repas fut convivial, mon frère fit rire ma fille, elle eut même le hoquet. Je reçus des cadeaux de leur part, ça me touchait. Emmett n'était pas le frère parfait mais il savait toujours comment s'y prendre avec moi, il me faisait toujours retrouver le sourire et se faisait pardonner à chaque fois.

Je reçus aussi un message d'Edward, il disait qu'il pensait à moi, qu'il avait hâte d'être demain midi, qu'il m'embrassait et me souhaitait une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire. Je lui répondis que moi aussi j'avais hâte de le voir et que je l'embrassais moi aussi. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant maintenant j'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà <strong>

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Je suis contente que cette fiction toute simple vous plaise ! **

**Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

11h30, j'étais en retard et j'avais encore un rendez-vous avant d'aller rejoindre Bella à l'école, pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Je rêvais de ce déjeuner depuis des jours, avant même qu'il soit fixé. Quand je l'avais vue rire dans ce bar, j'étais tombé fou d'elle. Bella était une de ces femmes qui ne se prenaient pas la tête, ne se tartinaient pas de maquillage ou changeaient 10 fois de tenue avant de sortir, elle était belle sans tous ces artifices. Elle donnait tout pour sa fille, elle se battait pour la rendre heureuse et je la trouvais très courageuse.

Quand elle m'avait envoyé un message après notre première rencontre, j'avais presque dansé de joie. Le fait que ma fille et la sienne soient devenues meilleures amies ne faisait que me rapprocher de Bella et être proche d'elle faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je finissais de remplir des papiers quand le téléphone de mon bureau sonna, c'était la réception. Je levai les yeux au ciel, blasé, rien qu'en pensant à Tanya la réceptionniste, qui en faisait des tonnes avec moi.

**- Ouais ?**

**- Ton rendez-vous est là… mon pauvre tu vas vivre un moment mortel ! **

**- De quoi tu te mêles ? **

**- Je pense à toi…**

**- Je te paye pour répondre au téléphone et accueillir les gens, pas pour penser à moi. Fais entrer mon rendez-vous, merci. **

**- Rabat joie ! **

**- Merci Tanya. **

Je raccrochai et secouai la tête, fallait que je la vire celle-là. Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard. On toqua à la porte et j'autorisai la personne à entrer, tout en signant mes derniers papiers. La porte s'ouvrit et je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant mon prénom.

**- Edward ?**

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'ai… heu… rendez-vous avec le directeur de cette école de musique… Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Bah c'est moi. Entre, viens t'asseoir. **

**- Tu es le directeur ?**

**- Oui, j'ai hérité de ce poste et de cette école, de mon grand-père, il y a un an. J'ai hérité de son argent et de sa maison aussi. Mes parents vivent très bien et ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'avoir de l'argent en plus, alors que moi j'étais dans le besoin. Mais accepter un héritage n'est pas toujours un gros avantage… **

**- Il y a les responsabilités. **

**- Exact.**

**- J'ai l'impression qu'en fait je ne te connais pas. Je ne savais même pas que tu t'appelais Cullen… Ton père est médecin je parie, en obstétrique.**

**- Oui, pourquoi ? **

**- Poussons les coïncidences jusqu'au bout… je bosse avec lui la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il y des accouchements difficiles ou des complications. Carlisle Cullen ?**

**- C'est ça. Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. **

**- Oui, les signes sont évidents. **

**- Alors ma belle, que puis-je pour toi ? **

**- Oui, soyons sérieux. ****E****uh, je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'inscrire Amy aux cours de piano, et combien ça coûte. Et je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi le directeur que je vais l'inscrire sans y réfléchir sérieusement.**

**- Je comprends. Alors, c'est moi qui donne les cours, avant d'être directeur je suis pianiste. **

**- Tu te la racontes.**

**- Oui, faut bien que je t'impressionne. Il me reste des créneaux, le lundi matin entre 9h00 et 11h30 mais y a école, le mardi soir à 17h00 et le mercredi à 13h45. Je te le note ?**

**- Oui s'il te plaît. Combien de temps dure le cours ? **

**- 45 minutes environ. Elle a déjà joué ? **

**- Sans plus. Mon frère a un piano dans sa boite, et elle a appri****s**** quelques accords. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui payer des cours. Je me renseigne. **

**- Ok. Pour les tarifs c'est 76 dollars par mois ou 196 par trimestre. Ça te fait trop ?**

**- Honnêtement ? Oui, je ne peux pas. **

**- Ton budget est de combien ? **

**- 50 dollars par mois, 55 maxi. Je sais ****c****'est peu mais plus c'est impossible.**

**- Je te la prends à 45 par mois. Je le fais même gratuitement mais ça tu ne voudras jamais.**

**- Edward…**

**- I cours offerts, si ça ne lui plaît pas on arrête, si elle veut poursuivre je continue à ce prix là. Si tu veux, on part sur le mardi à 17h00, je récupère ta fille et la mienne à l'école et je donne mon cours. Elena a violon à 17h00, ici. **

**- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**- Dis oui. Mon grand père a fondé cette école pour rendre accessible la musique à tout le monde. C'est ce que je continue de faire. **

**- Elle va être folle de joie… comment je peux te remercier ? **

**- Viens m'embrasser.**

Elle sourit et fit le tour du bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je posai une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle caressa d'abord ma joue du bout de ses doigts en plantant ses magnifiques yeux chocolats dans mes pupilles vertes avant d'enfin, se pencher vers moi et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord chaste, le baiser se transforma en un baiser passionné. Ma langue traça le contour de sa lèvre pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle m'offrit rapidement. Je gémis de plaisir quand nos langues s'enroulèrent ensemble, se battant pour dominer l'autre, pour se caresser… Bella s'écarta de moi à bout de souffle mais mit sa tête dans mon cou où elle déposa des dizaines de petits baisers. Je la tenais fermement dans mes bras, comme si elle allait partir d'un moment à l'autre et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, elle comptait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Elle se redressa légèrement pour me faire face et sourit.

**- Merci de bien vouloir donner des cours à Amy. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle va être heureuse de pouvoir faire une activité hors de l'école. Et ça compte énormément pour moi.**

**- C'est avec plaisir. On finit l'inscription et on y va ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu râles si je t'invite dans un petit restaurant pour ton anniversaire ?**

**- Si pour te remercier il faut que je t'embrasse, non. **

**- Un jour je voudrai plus…**

**- Et si j'en voulais déjà plus, moi ? **

**- Tu ne voulais pas y aller doucement ? **

**- Je crois qu'il y a trop de choses qui nous relient. Et je veux y aller doucement par rapport aux filles.**

**- On oublie le restaurant ?**

**- On se fera livrer. Finis l'inscription de ma fille et on va chez moi. **

**- Ok. J'ai besoin de quelques infos sur ma future élève. **

Je remplis la paperasse concernant l'inscription d'Amy, Bella répondit à mes questions tout en se baladant dans la pièce et en regardant les différentes photos que j'avais mises dans mon bureau. Une fois prêt, je pris mes affaires et sortis du bureau avec elle, après l'avoir embrassée. Arrivés au niveau de la réception, je m'arrêtai devant Tanya.

**- Je ne viendrai pas cet après-midi, j'ai des choses à faire. **

**- Ok… et si j'ai besoin de te joindre ? **

**- J'ai mon portable mais n'appelle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.**

**- D'accord. **

Elle lança un regard noir à Bella qui était au téléphone. Je m'écartai du bureau pour la rejoindre et sortis en premier, Bella me suivait mine de rien. Une fois à l'abri du regard haineux de Tanya, je la pris par la taille, alors qu'elle raccrochait.

**- Rien de grave ? **

**- Non, pour l'instant ma journée, se passe bien. C'était juste une copine d****u**** boulot qui me racontait son rendez****-****vous d'hier soir. **

**- Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait ? **

**- Alice ****a**** toujours ce qu'elle veut. Bref, je suis garée là-bas, la Chevrolet rouge et on ne se moque pas. **

**- Elle roule encore ?**

Elle me donna une petite tape derrière la tête et nous allâmes dans sa camionnette. Durant le trajet, je lui caressai la cuisse, les cheveux, et embrassai son cou. Heureusement le trajet ne fut pas trop long et nous arrivâmes rapidement à son appartement. Comme le premier soir de notre rencontre, je la déshabillai, elle fit la même chose avec moi. Elle soupirait d'aise sous mes baisers, mon sexe devenait encore plus dur sous ses caresses. Mais comme le premier soir son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et son visage exprima l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Elle s'excusa et alla dans le salon. Je m'écroulai sur le lit et pris un coussin que je plaçai sur mon visage afin d'étouffer mon cri de frustration.

Ça faisait deux fois ! Je restai caché sous mon coussin en attendant qu'elle revienne mais ça n'arrivait pas. Finalement je me levai pour rejoindre le salon, je la trouvai assise sur une chaise, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements mais surtout en larmes. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre, je lui caressai le dos, elle me regarda et mit son visage contre mon ventre, en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Je la portai et nous dirigeai dans sa chambre. Une fois sur le lit, je la câlinai afin qu'elle se calme. Une fois qu'elle allait mieux, je me risquai à parler.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? **

**- Je suis désolée, j'ai encore tout gâché…**

**- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ma chérie.**

**- Encore un problème qui me tombe dessus, j'en ai assez, je craque, pardon. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Je peux t'aider ?**

**- Ma nounou me lâche, j'ai 15 jours pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de garder ma fille avec mes horaires à la con ! J'adore mon métier mais ce n'est pas le plus simple pour une mère célibataire… **

- **Tu cherches pour quels horaires exactement ? **

**- Quand je suis de nuit, il faut la prendre le soir, rester avec elle la nuit, le matin la préparer pour l'école et l'y emmener le plus souvent. Quand je suis de jour, il faut la prendre 7h30, l'accompagner à l'école et aller la chercher le soir et la garder pour dîner.**

**- C'est toujours comme ça ?**

**- La plupart du temps, après, mes horaires changent suivant l'équipe o****ù**** je suis.**

**- Elle a un père Amy ?**

**- Oui puisque je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule mais sinon non. J'avais 18 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte. Je sortais avec son père depuis 6 mois, j'étais encore vierge et elle a été conçue pendant ma première fois. Quand j'ai su que j'attendais un bébé, il était trop tard pour avorter, mon petit copain s'est tiré et mes parents ne m'ont absolument pas soutenu****e****. Mes copines m'ont laissée tomber elles aussi. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée seule. Je n'avais que mon frère. À la naissance d'Amy, mes parents voulaient me forcer à abandonner mon bébé, j'ai refusé et ils ont décidé de me le faire payer en me coupant les vivres. Je me suis débrouillée toute seule pour mes études, avec des bourses, des aides sociales, j'ai vécu dans des foyers pour les mères dans ma situation. Emmett ne pouvait pas m'aider mais il me soutenait, il venait me voir, s'occupait de sa nièce, lui offrait des cadeaux et surtout il m'écoutait. Je ne suis sage****-****femme que depuis un an, j'ai quitté les foyers lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai d****û**** me débrouiller pour subvenir à ses besoins. J'assume ma fille entièrement, je l'aime plus que tout mais c'est pas toujours simple. **

**- Tu es courageuse Bella et ton parcours t'honore. Tu es forte et indépendante mais tu as le droit de craquer. C'est complètement humain. **

**- C'est quoi ton excuse pour être père célibataire ?**

**- J'avais 19 ans, je sortais avec ma copine depuis mes 16 ans, je l'aimais énormément. Elle est tombée enceinte accidentellement mais nous étions très heureux. Nous étions à la fac et nous vivions déjà ensemble. Mes parents étaient contents pour nous, ils nous ont soutenus. Ma fiancée était orpheline depuis ses 14 ans. La grossesse ****a**** été très compliquée, la santé de la maman déclinait de jour en jour mais Elena était trop petite pour sortir. Soit on sauvait la mère, soit le bébé. Ma fiancée a décidé de garder le bébé, je l'ai vu mourir doucement pour maintenir en vie notre bébé. Finalement ma fille est née, sa mère la prise dans ses bras pour un seul et unique câlin avant de s'éteindre. Je l'ai appelée Elena parce que c'est aussi celui de sa mère. **

**- Oh Edward je… je suis désolée… C'est affreux. **

**- J'ai appri****s**** à vivre avec ça. Ta fille réclame son père ?**

**- Non jamais. **

**- Elena parle à sa mère parfois. Elle sait que je l'aime et je ne lui parle d'elle que lorsqu'elle me le demande. Les psys m'ont dit que si je lui en parlais souvent elle se sentirait coupable et irait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je lui en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Sa mère a pris sa décision, je l'ai respecté, même si c'était l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de ma vie. **

**- On est jeunes et pourtant déjà tellement cabossés par la vie… C'est pas juste. **

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est pour ça qu'on a le droit à une nouvelle chance. **

**- Oui et comme toi, je crois que c'est ensemble qu'on doit la saisir. **

**- Je veux vraiment qu'on y arrive Bella. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu me plais, je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai envie de faire mille et une choses pour toi et avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été si rapidement conqui****s**** par une fille. **

**- Je suis flattée. **

Elle se releva pour m'embrasser, je lui rendis son baiser et très vite, je la surplombai. Elle frotta ses hanches contre mon bassin. Je lui défis son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa jolie poitrine blanche et ronde, ses tétons se dressant fièrement devant moi. Je l'embrassai et nos langues dansèrent ensemble sensuellement. Je finis par quitter ses lèvres pour embrasser la peau de son cou et descendis vers sa poitrine pour prendre entre mes lèvres un de ses tétons durcis. Je titillai son mamelon pendant que ma main prenait en coupe le sein délaissé, mon pouce et mon index jouaient avec sa chair durcie pour moi.

Elle gémissait, se cambrait pour en demander plus. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, les tiraient un peu parfois, elle descendit ensuite ses paumes pour caresser mon dos, des caresses douces mais fermes. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et j'aimais ça. Je lui enlevai ensuite son boxer tout en embrassant son ventre, mordillant sa peau et caressant ses cuisses. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps, de la goûter et lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à exécuter mes plans, elle se redressa pour prendre le dessus.

Elle se retrouva nue, à cheval sur moi, les yeux remplis de désir. Son regard planté dans le mien, elle caressa mon torse et descendit vers mes abdos pour atteindre l'élastique de mon caleçon. Elle le retira rapidement et caressa ma verge tendue devant elle et pour elle, du bout des doigts. Mon sexe tressauta avant qu'elle le prenne dans sa main pour des caresses qui me firent gémir de plaisir.

**- Edward, j'ai pas de préservatif…**

**- Putain de merde, moi non plus ! **

**- J'ai pas eu de rapport depuis… 1 an et demi ,2 ans… et je prends la pilule !**

**- Tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis tout ce temps****là ? Je me vois obligé de rattraper ce retard. **

**- Ok, mais tu es clean ?**

**- Oui, je te le jure. Viens****-****là…**

Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser et en profitai pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je m'installai entre ses jambes puis poussai doucement en elle. Nous gémîmes tous les deux face à cette sensation divine. Mon pénis était serré entre les chaudes parois de Bella, je la laissai s'habituer à moi avant de prendre un rythme doux pour commencer et suite à sa demande, une danse soutenue qui me permis d'aller en elle plus profondément.

C'était tout simplement divin, je n'avais jamais connu ça, même avec la mère de ma fille le sexe n'avait jamais été si bon. _Pardonne-moi de là où tu es mon ange_. Je revins à la réalité et à Bella qui criait et hurlait presque. J'étais satisfait de moi, elle récompensait mes mouvements en elle en répétant encore et encore mon prénom. J'allais bientôt venir, j'y étais presque et je voulais que Bella vienne avec moi.

Nos corps étaient en sueur, ils continuaient de s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre et de se donner du plaisir. Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille en lui murmurant du mieux que je pouvais à quel point elle était belle, enivrante et que ce que nous étions en train de vivre était magique. Avec ces quelques mots et mes mouvements en elle, Bella jouit et je vins tout de suite après elle. Je continuai de me mouvoir en elle doucement pour faire durer le plaisir mais je finis par me retirer pour m'allonger à côté de ma douce et fantastique Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés et reprenait son souffle doucement, avant de tourner la tête vers moi en souriant.

**- Et bien… ça valait le coup d'attendre ! **

Je ris et la pris contre moi.

**- Oui c'était juste fantastique. Tu es fabuleuse chérie.**

**- Redis-le…**

**- Tu es fabuleuse. **

**- Non, après. **

**- Ma chérie, ma Bella, ma puce, mon bébé, mon trésor, mon cœur…**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle m'embrassa et nous repartîmes tous les deux dans les plaisirs de l'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**Encore un chapitre léger =) **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**bises**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir**

**Tout d'abord désolée du retard ! **

**2h que je me bat avec FF qui ne veux pas se connecter ! **

**Comme toujours...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient ! **

**Sans plus attendre... Chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

**- Maman, on arrive bientôt ? **

**- Euh, oui je crois… Je cherche. Reste calme chérie. **

**- Mais on va être en retard. **

**- Ce n'est pas très grave, Elena et Edward comprendrons, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Hum…**

**- De toute façon c'est comme ça chérie, tu n'as pas le choix. **

J'avançais prudemment dans le quartier de Queen Anne, les maisons étaient plus belles les unes que les autres et j'avais honte de faire avancer ma vieille Chevrolet dans les rues si parfaites du quartier. Nous étions samedi et Amy était invitée à passer l'après-midi avec Elena. Enfin, j'arrivai au numéro qu'Edward m'avait indiqué. Non, je m'étais sûrement trompée. La maison était immense, elle devait avoir un certain âge mais elle était très bien entretenue.

**- C'est ici maman ?**

**- ****E****uh… je crois oui.**

**- C'est grand… Elle est belle ! **

**- Oui. **

**- On y va ?**

**- Oui attends, je vais vérifier que c'est bien là. **

J'aidai Amy à descendre de la voiture et allai vérifier sur la boite aux lettres si nous étions au bon endroit. Il y avait effectivement marqué Elena et Edward Cullen. Bon… nous nous dirigeâmes vers le porche et Amy sonna. C'est Elena qui nous ouvrit en souriant.

**- Coucou !  
><strong>

**- Salut ma grande. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Très bien oui. Venez, mon papi et ma mamie sont là aussi, dans la cuisine avec papa.**

**- On te suit. **

Amy passa devant moi et parla avec Elena pendant qu'elle nous conduisait jusqu'à la cuisine. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme je suppose, nous souriaient. Edward était de dos et faisait du café et visiblement il se brûlait avec les tasses chaudes.

**- Putain de merde !**

**- Oh papa tu dis des gros mots !**

**- Hein ? Pardon chérie… salut Bella, coucou Amy, ça va ? Vous avez bien trouvé ?**

**- Oui, j'ai un peu honte d'avoir garé mon épave devant chez toi.**

**- On s'en fiche. Tu veux un café ? **

**- Oui je veux bien. **

**- Amy tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- Non merci… **

**- Papa on peut aller jouer ? **

**- Oui allez y.**

Elena entraîna ma fille à l'étage où devait sûrement se trouver sa chambre. Edward me sourit et son père se racla la gorge.

**- ****E****uh, oui pardon, Bella voici ma mère Esmée et mon père, mais tu le connais je crois.**

**- Oui, ravie de vous voir docteur, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir en jean ! Enchantée madame Cullen, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous.**

**- Carlisle parle de moi ? **

**- Oui souvent mais qu'en bien je vous rassure. **

**- En tout cas appelez-moi Esmée, madame c'est un peu trop conventionnel pour moi.**

**- Oui, pareil avec moi Bella, on n'est pas à l'hôpital.**

**- Très bien. En tout cas Edward, la maison est superbe ! **

**- Elle était à mon grand****-****père, mes chers parents que j'aime me l'ont gentiment laissée**.

- **Elle date de quand ? **

**- Elle est dans la famille depuis… le 19éme ? C'est ça papa ?**

**- Oui. Elle a toujours appartenu aux Cullen. **

**- Le seul truc qui appartient depuis toujours aux Swan c'est notre sang et encore pas sûr.**

Edward rit avec son père et Esmée me sourit. Edward servit ensuite le café et je m'installai sur une chaise de bar à côté de lui, alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle se mirent en face de nous. Discrètement, Edward posa sa main sur mon genou qu'il caressa doucement.

**- Alors Bella, ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler avec mon mari ?**

**- Non, il dit que je fais du bon boulot, alors je vais pas me plaindre.**

**- Ce qui est vrai Bella, vous êtes douée pour ce métier, très réactive enfin bref vous le savez.**

**- Oui, sans prétention.**

**- Et Edward convient à Amy en tant que prof ?**

**- On dirait oui, elle n'a eu qu'un cour****s**** pour le moment. Elle a le temps de ne pas l'aimer.**

**- Elle m'aimera, maman tu sais bien que tous mes élèves m'aiment. **

Je souris et lui répondis.

**- Oui, la réceptionniste aussi ! **

Son père se mit à le charrier. Une fois les cafés finis, Esmée et Carlisle partirent et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Nous en profitâmes pour nous embrasser à en perdre haleine, ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull. Hélas, nous entendîmes les filles descendre en courant, je me séparai d'Edward juste à temps.

**- Papa !**

**- Quoi ? Et Elena on ne court pas dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux tu le sais. **

**- Oui pardon. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**

**- On peut jouer à la console ?**

**- Oui vous pouvez, tu sais faire toute seule ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Tu connais ça Amy ?**

**- ****E****uh… non… **

**- Elena va te montrer. Tu verras c'est facile. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Amy, tu fais un bisou à maman, je vais y aller.**

**- D'accord, tu reviens quand ?**

**- Ce soir, je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure mais je reviens, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisse pas. Tu es sage avec Edward ? Pas de bêtises, tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit et tu es polie, ok ?**

**- Oui maman.**

**- Allez mon cœur, je t'aime. Amuse-toi bien.**

**- Je t'aime maman. A ce soir. **

Elle repartit avec Elena pour jouer et je regardai Edward en souriant, il se rapprocha de moi et captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

**- Il faut que j'y aille chéri.**

**- J'ai cru comprendre que dès que tu avais fini tu venais ici ?**

**- Oui, il faut que je te parle. **

**- Ah oui ? **

**- Oui, rien de grave, c'est une invitation. Mais faut que je voi****s**** si tout est ok avant de t'en parler.**

**- Ok. A ce soir alors.**

**- Oui, prends soin d'elle. Elle est très timide et elle n'osera jamais te demander quoi que ce soit. **

**- Je la mettrai en confiance. **

**- D'accord. Merci. À ce soir.**

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il me raccompagne à ma voiture. Je rentrai donc chez moi et après un repas à base de pâtes, encore, je me mis à faire mes papiers, payai mes factures, mon loyer, la nounou... après tout ces chèques signés, je fis mes comptes. J'étais complètement à sec mais je devais encore faire mes courses, j'avais plus rien dans mon frigo. Après être rentrée des courses, je rangeai l'appartement et fis le ménage à fond. J'appelai mon frère et parlai avec lui pendant un moment. Il était 18H00 quand je pris la route pour aller chez Edward, je retrouvai facilement la maison, même dans le noir. Je l'appelai sur son portable.

**- Allô ?  
><strong>

**- C'est moi, je suis devant chez toi…**

**- Pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas ? Entre c'est ouvert.**

**- J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait se voir 5 minutes. Elles font quoi ?**

**- Elles viennent de commencer un dessin. J'arrive.**

J'attendis un petit peu avant qu'il arrive. Il se précipita vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser avant de me serrer contre lui, la tête dans son cou. J'étais si bien, ici, dans ses bras. Je me sentais protégée, belle, intéressante, intelligente mais aussi utile. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, lui parler de tout et qu'il ne me jugerait jamais.

**- On rentre ? J'ai froid.**

**- Oui, et on doit parler.**

**- Ah oui. Moi aussi je dois te parler. **

**- Tu me j****et****tes ?**

**- Arrête d'être bête ! Allez, entre vilaine fille.**

**- Tu vas me donner la fessée ?**

**- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !**

Je souris et entrai chez lui. Je retrouvai ma fille dans le salon, concentrée sur son dessin. Quand elle me vit elle se releva à toute vitesse et se jeta dans mes bras.

**- Maman ! Tu es là !**

**- Oui, tu vois je l'avais dit. Tout va bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? **

**- Oui, c'était trop bien ! **

**- Tu me racontes un peu ? **

**- On a joué à un jeu o****ù**** faut danser, après on a joué aux poupées et Edward nous a amenées au lac, on a poussé les poussettes des poupons. Après on a mangé un hot dog et des frites, c'était trop bon. Après ****e****uh…ah oui, on a joué au loup avec Edward mais après on a arrêté et on est retourné****es**** jouer avec Elena dans sa chambre, et là, je te fais un dessin. On peut rester le temps que je finisse ?**

**- Oui, de toute façon Edward veux me parler et moi aussi. Et toi Elena tu as aimé ta journée ?**

**- Oh oui beaucoup, on s'est bien amusées ! Et toi ?**

**- Moi ? Non, j'ai pas aimé, j'ai fais le ménage, des courses…**

**- Papa il aime pas non plus, il râle quand il faut faire le ménage. **

**- Oui c'est pas drôle. Allez, je vous laisse finir vos dessins, à tout à l'heure.**

- **Elena ? On sera dans le bureau si vous nous cherchez.**

**- OK papa.**

J'embrassai Amy et suivis mon amant dans son bureau, il s'assit sur le petit canapé qu'il y avait et je me mis à côté de lui.

**- Toi d'abord Bella.**

**- Ok… Euh, mercredi c'est l'anniversaire d'Amy et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec Elena.**

**- Moi aussi ? **

**- Oui, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi.**

**- Toi non plus, quand ça ? Je veux dire à quelle heure ?**

**- Pour midi, je cuisinerai et j'ai commandé un gâteau. Je devais attendre que mon frère confirme qu'on faisait ça dans sa discothèque. **

**- Il y aura qui ?**

**- Mon frère, sa femme, Alice et peut****-****être son nouveau copain. Des employés de la boite qu'Amy et moi aimons bien, ainsi que leurs enfants. **

**- Je suis d'accord, je viendrai.**

**- Tu pourras repartir quand tu veux, je sais que tu travailles. Elena pourra rester, je m'en occuperai.**

**- Non, non, je prendrai mon après****-****midi j'y tiens. **

**- Merci. Et toi alors ? **

**- Et bien… tu as trouvé une nouvelle nounou ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Je m'étais dit que je pourrais m'en occuper. On s'entend bien, elle adore Elena, et Elena l'adore. Je travaille avec les horaires de l'école et j'ai toujours mes week-ends. Je sais m'occuper d'une petite fille de son âge, la garder à dormir ne me gêne pas et surtout… Je tiens à toi et j'ai envie de te rendre service. Pourquoi envoyer ta fille chez une inconnue alors que moi je peux m'en occuper. Et elle se sent visiblement bien ici.**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui ! Tu me dis quand tu bosses, tes horaires, et on voit ensemble pour l'organisation.**

**- Ok, à une condition. Je te paye la nourriture, l'eau, tout le bazar quoi, et tout ce qui est déplacement. Et je payerai aussi les cours de piano au prix initial. **

**- Si tu veux, mais je négocie le prix.**

**- 200.**

**- Tu es folle ! 100 c'est largement suffisant !**

**- 150. 76 pour le mois de cours et 74 pour la garde. Edward, je paye près de 600 dollars à l'autre nounou. Tu me soulages d'un poids énorme, du coup 150 c'est limite rien du tout.**

**- Va pour 150. Je commence quand ? **

**- La semaine prochaine. Je te dirai tout ça quand j'aurais mon planning définitif. Merci mon amour…**

**- De rien. Vous restez manger avec nous ? J'ai commandé des pizzas, il y en a pour toi et Amy.**

**- Comme si je n'étais pas obligée de dire oui.**

**- Ok. Allez, viens.**

**- Pour l'anniversaire, c'est surprise, alors chut…**

**- Tu fais bien de me le dire !**

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes voir les filles. Elles furent ravies d'apprendre que nous mangerions tous ensemble et Amy fut très contente qu'Edward devienne sa ''nounou''. Elle avait l'air très heureuse. Tranquillement nous mangeâmes nos pizzas, on avait l'air d'une famille et j'aimais bien ce tableau de nous quatre. Après le repas, je jouai un peu avec les filles à un jeu de danse sur la console. C'était ma première fois et je m'amusais beaucoup avec elles. Après avoir aidé Edward à ranger, nous trouvâmes les filles endormies l'une contre l'autre. Je les regardai en souriant et Edward vint me prendre par la taille.

**- Tu dors ici ?**

**- Non… faut que je rentre, je bosse demain. Je suis obligée de rentrer.**

**- Comme tu veux. Elles sont belles toutes les deux comme ça.**

**- Oui. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée. C'était comme si nous formions une famille.**

**- Oui. Elena s'est beaucoup amusée. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.**

**- Amy t'aime aussi. Elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça sinon. Je ne veux plus me cacher.**

**- Tu veux le dire à tout le monde ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- Si bien sûr. Quand ?**

**- J'en parle déjà à Amy, pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Fais pareil avec Elena, si elles sont prêtes, alors on se montre. Elles seules comptent, les autres je m'en fous.**

**- Oui moi aussi. Tu devrais rentrer avant que je ne t'embarque à l'étage.**

**- Oui je pars. Merci chéri, merci pour tout.**

**- De rien, tu m'appelles demain ?**

**- Bien sûr ! **

**- Un bisou avant de partir ?**

**- Hum… je ne sais pas…**

Je me mis face à lui et l'embrassai. Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus insistantes, ses baisers étaient fermes et je comprenais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas sérieux, je me levais tôt et je risquais de m'endormir ici après avoir fait l'amour avec lui.

**- Edward… **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ce n'est pas sérieux. **

**- Pourquoi **

**- Je… Hum… Non. Je vais m'endormir… **

**- Et alors ?**

**- Pas ce soir. J'ai terriblement envie de toi, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Les filles sont là et ne sont au courant de rien. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.**

**- Hum… tu as raison. **

**- Oui je sais. Je vais aller faire chauffer ma voiture.**

**- Je vais chercher Amy.**

**- Ok. **

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant d'aller à ma voiture. Je fis tourner le moteur pour chauffer l'habitacle afin qu'Amy n'ait pas froid pendant le trajet. Edward m'avait préparé ses affaires.

**- Tu as tout ?**

**- Il manque ma fille.**

**- Je sais mais autrement ?**

**- Oui j'ai tout, sauf ma fille.**

**- Et ?**

**- Un bisou.**

**- Enfin !**

Après un dernier câlin, il porta Amy et la mit dans la voiture. Elle se réveilla à peine quand il la déposa sur la banquette.

**- Ça ira pour la porter jusqu'à chez toi ?**

**- Oui j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore chéri.**

**- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux demain. **

**- Oui. Embrasse Elena pour moi. A demain.**

Il m'embrassa et je pris la route pour chez moi. Amy dormait à poings fermés, elle avait l'air de s'être amusée comme une folle et j'en étais ravie. Elle avait besoin de ça, de s'amuser, de s'épanouir. Une fois arrivées, je la couchai avec moi dans mon lit et elle se serra contre moi. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui dire que nous étions bien arrivées.

Il me renvoya un message presque aussitôt disant qu'il me souhaitait de faire de beaux rêves, dans lesquels il devait obligatoirement être présent. Je souris, j'espérai qu'Amy serait d'accord pour l'accueillir dans notre vie et qu'Elena serait elle aussi d'accord pour partager son papa avec Amy et moi. Mon Dieu, je n'avais rien demandé jusque-là, je n'avais pas été gâtée par la vie, alors je priais pour qu'il m'accorde au moins ça, le bonheur d'être avec Edward et que les choses se passent bien pour nous quatre… Sur ces prières, je fermai les yeux et embrassai Amy avant de m'endormir moi aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... <strong>

**a la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction 3**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était quand je sentis un courant d'air envahir ma chambre, signe que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Je savais très bien qui c'était et je fis une place dans le lit.

**- Je peux venir ?**

**- Oui chérie viens.**

**- Merci papa…**

**- Tu as les pieds tout froids ma puce.**

**- J'ai pas mis mes chaussons. **

**- Petite coquine ! Allez, un câlin.**

Elle se mit contre moi et je la câlinai pour qu'elle se rendorme un peu. J'allais moi-même me rendormir quand elle se tourna vers moi pour me regarder. La grasse matinée n'était plus d'actualité.

**- Papa ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- On va les revoir Bella et Amy ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Je les aime bien. Amy c'est ma meilleure copine et Bella elle est cool, elle est gentille.**

**- Oui, moi aussi je les aime bien.**

**- Tu veux pas que Bella soit ton amoureuse ?**

**- Tu serais d'accord pour partager ton papa ?**

**- Bah un peu… tu m'aimeras toujours ?**

**- Bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu es ma fille.**

**- Et maman elle serait d'accord ?**

**- Oui, maman voulait qu'on soit heureux. Peut****-****être que Bella et Amy nous rendrons heureux.**

**- Tu crois ? Tu es amoureux de Bella ?**

**- Un peu oui, beaucoup même. Mais chut, c'est un secret. **

**- D'accord. Je peux avoir le plus gros câlin du monde ?**

**- Oh oui ! Viens !**

Elle s'allongea sur moi et je l'entourai de mes bras pour lui faire plein de bisous. J'adorais nos câlins matinaux, mais ce matin-là mon portable sonna, il allait être 10H00.

**- Attends ma puce, je réponds… Allô ?**

**- Edward ? C'est Bella**.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air complètement paniqué.**

**- Tu me rendrais un service ?**

**- Évidement, dis-moi.**

**- Je travaille dans une heure et Amy devait aller chez mon frère mais sa femme est aux urgences, il ne peut pas la prendre et ma nounou non plus…**

**- Ok, pas de soucis, je la prends.**

**- Merci ! Je pars tout de suite.**

**- Ok on t'attend, elle a mangé ?**

**- Oui, elle est prête. Merci Edward.**

**- A tout de suite. **

Je raccrochai et embrassai Elena.

**- Amy va venir encore aujourd'hui. Bella travaille et elle n'a personne pour la garder. Tu veux bien ?  
><strong>

**- Oui. On va s'habiller alors ? **

**- Oui. **

J'allai dans sa chambre en la portant et lui mis ses affaires sur son bureau pour qu'elle s'habille pendant que j'ouvrais les volets et faisais son lit. Je coiffai ma fille, lui donnai le petit-déjeuner et au moment où j'allais m'habiller, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. J'allai ouvrir, c'était bien Bella et Amy qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Je dormais toujours en caleçon, j'avais juste mis un pantalon de jogging en sortant du lit, Bella avait les yeux ronds en étudiant mon torse nu. Je voyais qu'elle se faisait violence pour détourner son regard, je lui souris.

**- Entrez, vous allez attraper froid.**

**- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous va avoir le plus froid. Entre ma chérie.**

**- Bonjour Edward.**

**- Bonjour ma puce. Prête à passer la journée avec nous ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Elena est dans le salon si tu veux y aller.**

**- Oui. Tu me diras au revoir maman ?**

**- Non, je suis une méchante maman qui ne dis pas au revoir tu sais bien.**

**- Mais non…**

Amy sourit et alla dans le salon. J'entraînai Bella dans mon bureau et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer dans cette tenue quand je suis pressée ! Putain Edward j'ai envie de toi…**

**- Tu as du temps devant toi ? Je ne suis pas contre du tout, au contraire.**

**- Non je ne peux pas, je vais déjà être en retard. Merde ! Je repasse la prendre à 20h00.**

**- En retard de 10 ou 20 minutes où est le problème ?**

**- Ne me tente pas…**

J'embrassai son cou, mordillai et suçotai sa peau. Elle gémit quand mes mains passèrent sous son pull pour caresser son ventre.

**- Va fermer la porte à clé Edward.**

Je souris et pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, j'allai fermer la porte à clé et enlevai moi aussi mon pantalon et mon caleçon. J'allais l'embrasser mais elle me fit comprendre qu'on devait y aller rapidement. Je l'assis sur le bureau, plaçai ses jambes autour de ma taille et entrai en elle d'un coup vif. Elle étouffa son gémissement en m'embrassant et je continuai mes allées et venues en elle le plus rapidement possible.

C'était carrément bestial, mais tellement bon. J'avais envie de hurler mon plaisir mais les filles n'étaient pas très loin, nous nous devions d'être discrets, du moins le plus possible. A chacun de mes coups de rein, je buttais au fond du ventre de mon amante, je sentais qu'elle était proche, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Quelques coups de butoir plus tard, Bella se laissa emporter par la jouissance et je fis de même juste après elle. Après avoir repris notre souffle, Bella prit la parole.

**- Merci de m'avoir fait succomber… **

**- Ce fut un véritable plaisir.**

**- Il faut que j'y aille. Vraiment…**

**- Je sais. 20h00 ?**

**- Oui. il y a tout dans son sac. Tu peux lui faire faire ses devoirs ? Sinon je les ferai en rentrant, ça ira.**

**- Elena n'a pas fait les siens non plus, elles les feront ensemble. T'en fais pas.**

**- Merci. A ce soir mon amour.**

**- Oui, à ce soir ma chérie.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes et elle alla embrasser Amy avant de partir. Comme les filles jouaient bien, je les laissais. J'en profitai pour ranger le bureau, m'occuper de ma chambre et prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, je retournai auprès des filles. On joua un peu à un jeu de société avant que je fasse le déjeuner.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Amy ?**

**- C'est vrai que tu es l'amoureux de ma maman ?**

**- Qui t'a dit ça ?**

**- Elena… Je me pose des questions…**

**- Hum, et bien dis moi.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Si tu es d'accord et qu'Elena l'est aussi, alors oui, ta maman et moi seront amoureux. **

**- Mais ça va faire quoi ?**

**- On se verra souvent, ici ce sera comme ta maison, Elena et toi serez comme des sœurs. Ensuite ta maman et moi on se fera des câlins et des bisous comme font les amoureux.**

**- Mais maman elle m'aimera encore ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Elle t'aimera toujours. Moi j'aimerai toujours Elena, je suis son papa. On sera une famille.**

**- Tu seras comme mon papa ?**

**- Oui un peu. **

**- Je devrai t'appeler papa ? **

**- Si tu veux oui, ça ne me gène pas. Mais Edward c'est très bien aussi. Pareil pour Elena, elle appellera ta maman comme elle veut.**

**- T'es pas fâché si je t'appelle Edward alors ?**

**- Non. Mais je suis sûr que ta maman parlera de tout ça avec toi.**

**- Moi je veux bien que tu sois l'amoureux de maman. Je t'aime bien… Et je veux plus qu'elle pleure le soir maman !**

**- On la rendra heureuse tous les trois d'accord ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Elena ?**

**- Oui d'accord ! Mais je dirai pas maman, ma maman elle est au ciel. Elle sera pas en colère Bella ?**

**- Non, elle comprend très bien. Et tu as raison, ta maman elle est au ciel. **

**- Bah moi j'ai pas de papa. Il voulait pas de moi et de maman.**

**- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a loupé. Quand Bella rentrera du travail ce soir on en parlera tous ensemble.  
><strong>

**- Elle fait quoi comme travail Bella ?**

**- Elle fait naître des bébés, ma ****maman****. Elle travaille à l'hôpital.**

**- Elle travaille même avec ton papi, Elena. Elle est sage****-****femme, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. C'est un très beau métier. **

**- Si Bella m'avait fait naître, maman serait encore là ?**

**- Non… on ne pouvait pas sauver ta maman chérie. Même Bella qui est la meilleure n'aurait pas pu. **

**- C'est la meilleure Bella ?**

**- Oui, tu demanderas à papi. Il aime beaucoup Bella.**

**- Je lui demanderai.**

**- Oui, allez on fini de manger, après les devoirs mesdemoiselles et ensuite vous irez jouer.**

Les filles se mirent à manger et je soufflai discrètement. Amy angoissait pour tout, dès qu'une chose nouvelle se présentait elle s'inquiétait, c'était son caractère mais je pensais avoir réussi à la rassurer. Après le repas, je les aidai pour les devoirs. Elena avait plus de mal qu'Amy dans l'apprentissage de la lecture mais ce n'était que le début de l'année.

Une fois les devoirs finis, elles allèrent jouer dans la chambre d'Elena. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de ménage même si j'avais horreur de faire ça. En faisant la poussière, je pris le temps de regarder une photo de la mère de ma fille et de moi. Elena ressemblait à sa mère, je l'avais aimée de tout mon cœur. L'an dernier encore, je jurais que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux, qu'elle était mon seul et unique amour. Pourtant il y a un mois, j'étais tombé immédiatement sous le charme de Bella. En un regard, mon cœur avait succombé au charme de cette fille qui riait et dansait avec ses amis. Elle était pétillante, belle, et le pire était qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'une dizaine de types la dévoraient des yeux.

Quand j'avais été l'accoster après une bonne dose de courage, elle avait paru étonnée que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Tout de suite, j'avais su que cette belle inconnue ne serait pas qu'une simple rencontre d'un soir. Nous nous étions vite trouvé des points communs. La conversation était facile, comme si je la connaissais depuis des années. J'avais prié pour qu'elle me rappelle après notre tentative de sexe avorté, elle l'avait fait, ça avait confirmé mes idées de relation longue durée entre nous. Le comble avait été nos filles. Quand elle m'avait parlé d'Amy la première fois, je m'étais dit qu'elle me comprendrait puisqu'elle vivait la même situation. Le fait que nos deux princesses soient amies avait dû aider.

Une partie de moi se disait que le fait qu'elle travaille avec mon père, que les filles soient amies et que je sois le prof de piano d'Amy, n'étaient pas du hasard. C'était comme si le destin avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'on se rencontre. En regardant la photo de ma première compagne, je pensais que c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé Bella. Quand elle m'avait quitté, elle m'avait demandé d'être heureux et de trouver une femme capable d'apporter à Elena tout l'amour qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui donner. J'avais refusé, lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Finalement elle avait eu le dernier mot, et je la remerciais d'avoir fait entrer Bella dans nos vies à Elena et moi, Bella était parfaite pour nous.

Quand j'eus fini mon ménage, je rejoignis les filles et nous allâmes nous promener un peu. En rentrant, je dis à Elena d'aller prendre sa douche car elle avait glissé dans la boue. Amy attendait sagement que sa copine revienne, elle devait réfléchir à la situation, vu son air absent. C'était fou comme elle ressemblait à sa mère, ses expressions étaient les mêmes. Elena prête, je proposai à Amy d'y aller elle aussi, elle accepta et je dus l'aider un peu pour régler l'eau et prendre ses marques. Après les douches, je partis faire à manger, Bella ne tarderait pas à arriver. Je venais tout juste de finir de mettre la table quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et trouvai une Bella au visage décomposé par la peine et la tristesse, avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle se blottit contre moi en me serrant fort.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****e passe ?**

**- J'ai passé une très, très sale journée. **

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Je me suis fait engueuler pour mon retard mais ça j'assume ! Je le suis rarement en plus. Ensuite il y a un père qui m'a hurlé dessus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas assister à la césarienne de sa femme. On ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à entrer, ça arrive parfois. Et là, mon dernier accouchement était tragique. Le bébé que j'ai fait naître allait bien et au moment des examens, il a arrêté de respirer. On n'a rien pu faire pour le ramener à la vie. Je déteste cette partie de mon métier, c'est pire encore quand je finis ma journée comme ça. **

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute chérie. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je suis là, tu n'es pas toute seule…**

**- Oui… heureusement que je t'ai maintenant.**

**- Allez vien****s****, on t'attend pour manger et les filles ont des trucs à nous demander. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Sur nous deux, j'en ai parlé à Elena avant que tu appelles ce matin et Amy m'en a parlé ce midi. Faut juste que tu rassures Amy sur l'amour que tu lui portes**

**- Oh… et sinon ?**

**- On a l'autorisation d'être des amoureux. **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant que nous rejoignions le salon main dans la main. Dès qu'Amy vit la tête que sa mère faisait, elle se précipita vers elle. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de la voir comme ça car elles se prirent dans les bras et Amy lui dit '' C'est pas grave maman''. Je décidai de les laisser toutes les deux et fis signe à Elena de me suivre dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, Bella revint avec Amy et elles se mirent à table avec nous.

**- Alors tout ****s****'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Tu as été sage Amy ?**

**- Oui, On a fait plein de trucs…**

**- Raconte-moi chérie. **

Amy raconta sa journée, Elena partit elle aussi dans un récit et Bella l'écouta avec autant d'attention qu'Amy. Puis enfin le sujet délicat fut abordé par Elena, en toute innocence.

**- C'est vrai que tu ne seras pas fâchée si je t'appelle Bella et pas maman ?**

**- Euh, non pas du tout. Bella ça me va très bien.**

**- Et moi, Edward il a dit qu'il était pas fâché non plus.**

**- Bien sûr. On ne vous oblige à rien. Et je t'aimerai toujours autant Amy, je reste ta maman, et Elena, je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais la tienne, mais on peut très bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Si tu as un problème je serai là, ou si tu veux jouer… **

**- Oui d'accord. Tu pourras me coiffer toute à l'heure ?**

**- Avec plaisir. Toi aussi mon bébé, si tu as besoin, Edward est là.**

**- Tu crois qu'il pourra m'aider à faire du vélo sans les petites roues ?**

**- Demande-lui, tu verras.**

**- Edward tu pourras ?**

**- Oui Amy, Elena apprend elle aussi, on fera ça tous les trois.**

**- D'accord. Merci Edward. **

**- De rien, allez, on finit de manger pour que Bella puisse vous coiffer.**

Les filles se remirent à manger et Bella me sourit, c'était un nouveau pas dans notre relation. Après le dîner, Bella fit une tresse africaine, je crois, aux filles et elles furent ravies du résultat. Au moment de les coucher c'est Bella aussi qui lut une histoire, elle avait accepté mon invitation à dormir ce soir. Elena avait un lit deux places, pour ce soir elles dormiraient ensemble, demain je lui préparerai une chambre rien que pour Amy. Une fois les filles endormies, Bella me retrouva dans ma chambre et s'allongea près de moi.

**- Voilà… C'est fait. Elles le savent.**

**- Elles l'ont bien pris. J'ai le droit d'être ton amoureux. **

**- Oui. Je peux prendre une douche s'il te plaît mon amoureux ?**

**- Oui, je viens même avec toi. **

Nous allâmes donc dans la salle de bain où chacun déshabilla l'autre. Après de gentilles caresses sous la douche, je lui prêtai un de mes t-shirts et nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**- Tu dois te lever à quelle heure demain ?**

**- 6h00. Tu as hâte de me voir partir ?**

**- Non, au contraire. Tu me réveilles en partant ?**

**- Si tu veux. **

Elle m'embrassa et je décidai de prolonger le baiser. Bella ne protesta pas alors je poussai les choses. Alors que je la caressais et la déshabillais, elle me repoussa légèrement avant de se lever. Étonné, je la regardai faire un peu anxieux mais elle ne fit que fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé.

**- Autant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.**

**- Tu as raison ma chérie. Viens…**

**- Profite de ma présence.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne compte pas vivre ici maintenant.**

**- Au moins 4 fois par semaine.**

**- Non, 3 maximum. Tous mes week-ends et une autre nuit quand on en aura envie.**

**- J'en ai toujours envie.**

**- Edward…**

**- Ok, 3 nuits. Plus si tu as besoin.**

**- Très bien. Tu pourras venir chez moi aussi.**

**- Bien sûr. On en reparle après ?**

Elle sourit et revint vers moi. Nous reprîmes là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Cette fois-ci, notre rapport fut doux, lent, sensuel et tendre. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais elle me répondrait que c'était trop tôt, alors je m'abstenais et me contentais de la serrer fort dans mes bras et de la câliner avant de nous endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà =)<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour les reviews ! c'est toujours géniale !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Biz**

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

Nous étions le mercredi 1er octobre, c'était l'anniversaire de ma petite princesse. Il était 7h00 et pour que la surprise soit totale, je l'accompagnai chez sa nounou, qui n'était pas encore Edward. Emily, la nounou, avait pour mission de l'amener à la discothèque de mon frère où tout le monde attendrait la petite star du jour.

**- A ce soir mon ange. Tu es sage hein ?**

**- Oui maman. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ma grande fille ! Et n'oublie pas, ce soir on fête ton anniversaire rien que nous deux !**

**- Oh… j'aurais bien aimé le faire avec Edward et Elena.**

**- On n'a pas eu le temps d'organiser quelque chose. Mais on se rattrapera ce week-end.**

**- Oui.**

**- Allez j'y vais, je vais être en retard. A ce soir.**

**- Oui.**

Après un gros câlin, je la laissai pour aller retrouver mon frère. En tout nous serions 10 adultes et 5 enfants seulement mais je me disais que ça serait bien suffisant. En arrivant chez Emmett, je tombai sur Rosalie, dimanche, elle avait fait un malaise et avait été transportée aux urgences, c'est pour ça qu'Emmett n'avait pas pu me garder Amy. Finalement, Rosalie était tout simplement enceinte et on aurait dit que c'était la première femme à vivre ça.

**- Salut Rose. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Nous allons très bien le petit et moi. Entre, Emmett est déjà aux fourneaux.**

**- Merci.**

**- Alors, Amy ne se doute toujours de rien ?**

**- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Tiens, je suis passée prendre le gâteau, tu peux le mettre au frais ?**

**- Oui, donne****-****le moi.**

**- Je vais rejoindre Emmett.**

**- OK, moi je vais commencer à mettre la déco.**

**- Ça marche.**

Je lui souris et filai voir mon frère qui visiblement commençait tout juste à faire l'entrée.

**- Ah ma petite Bella ! Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien et toi ? Je t'aide à faire quoi ?**

**- Je prépare l'entrée mais je n'ai pas fait les toasts ****pour ****l'apéro.**

**- Je m'en occupe. Alors la chambre du bébé n'****est**** toujours pas faite ?**

**- Oh ça va. Elle attendra, on le sait depuis 3 jours et c'est comme s'il allait arriver demain. Enfin bon. Et toi ?**

**- Bah rien. Ah si, je vais te présenter mon petit****-****ami.**

**- Quoi ? J'ai loupé un épisode !**

**- Oui. Si tu savais comme je suis amoureuse de lui ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Il est parfait, beau comme un dieu, gentil, romantique, attentionné, doux, et super au lit en plus ! Je suis certaine que c'est le bon pour moi ! Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire !**

**- Hé bé ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue parler comme ça d'un homme. C'est qui ? Tu le connais depuis quand ? Et Amy elle en pense quoi ? C'est un type bien, pas de casier, pas de violences sur une fille, un truc du genre ?**

**- Alors il s'appelle Edward Cullen, son père bosse avec moi, c'est un médecin. Je le connais depuis 1 mois et demi, c'est lui l'homme qui était chez moi quand Amy a eu la varicelle.**

**- Ah… Ouais, il couche facile quoi.**

**- Emmett ! Moi aussi dans ce cas ! Edward est le papa de la copine d'Amy, Elena. Elle aime beaucoup Edward et elle l'a totalement accepté. En plus c'est son prof de piano. Tu sais qu'il va s'occuper d'elle parce qu'Emily ne peut plus ? Il me soulage financièrement en plus.**

**- Oui, et après tu lui seras redevable pour un truc !**

**- Non, Edward n'est pas comme ça Emmett. Ne le juge pas avant de le connaître s'il te plaît.**

**- Pourquoi il se retrouve père célibataire ?**

**- Sa compagne est morte à la naissance de leur fille. C'est une histoire terrible et affreusement triste.**

**- Raconte que je pleure.**

**- Sans entrer dans les détails, la grossesse a été compliquée. Soit le bébé vivait et pas la mère ou inversement. Si elle avortait, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, elle a alors choisi de laisser vivre le bébé contre l'avis d'Edward. Finalement Elena est née, elle a tenu sa fille dans ses bras avant de mourir.**

**- Mais c'est possible ça ?**

**- C'est une complication rare Emmett. C'était son choix aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward a élevé sa fille seul et il a réussi haut la main !**

**- Il est prof de piano alors ?**

**- Oui, mais aussi directeur de l'école de musique. Il a hérité de la fortune, de l'école de musique et de la maison de son grand père, mort l'année dernière. Il est très responsable tu verras.**

**- J'attends de voir.**

**- Ne gâche pas tout, ce n'est pas le père d'Amy.**

**- Lui, je le croise, je lui défonce le crâne. Bella tu es ma petite sœur, je t'aime et je t'ai vue trop souffrir et être malheureuse pour le restant de ta vie. Oui tu es grande mais ça ne m'empêchera pas ****d'être**** toujours là pour te protéger.**

**- Je vais être heureuse Emmett, tu verras, je le suis déjà. Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Si, tu es plus rayonnante que d'habitude.**

**- Emmett, moi aussi je t'aime.**

**- Ouais, allez, va faire les toasts !**

Je lui souris et entrepris la confection des amuses-bouches. Emmett me parla encore un peu d'Edward, me demandant quelques informations sur lui. J'avais confiance en Edward et je savais qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. Nous avancions tranquillement dans la préparation du repas, jusqu'à ce que les premiers invités arrivent, Jacob et sa fiancée ainsi que Mike. Tous les trois mirent la main à la pâte, installèrent les tables pour manger et celles du buffet, ainsi que les dernières décorations. J'étais en train d'installer les plats et la vaisselle quand mon téléphone sonna.

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est Edward, on est là mais je ne sais pas par où passer.**

**- Tu es devant la boite ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok j'arrive. Emmett tu peux finir ? Edward est là. **

**- D'accord, je vais voir enfin voir Dieu !**

**- N'importe quoi.**

Je le laissai pour aller ouvrir à Edward et Elena, elle était trop belle avec ses couettes retenues par des rubans et sa petite robe rose à dentelle et froufrous. Edward lui était… Edward.

**- Coucou vous deux. Comme tu es belle Elena !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, j'adore ta robe ! Une vraie princesse.**

**- Merci !**

**- Allez, entrez, il fait meilleur dedans. Bonjour mon amour.**

**- Salut chérie. Prête ?**

**- Impatiente ! J'ai parlé de toi à mon frère, bon il risque de faire le gros dur au début mais il est très gentil. Je te protège.**

**- Merci. Tiens, le cadeau d'Amy.**

**- Merci, allez viens… Emmett ? Je te présente Edward et sa fille Elena. Edward, Elena, voici mon frère Emmett.**

Emmett détailla Edward de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Edward.

**- Enchanté.**

**- Tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te le pardonnerai jamais et tu le payeras.**

**- Au moins c'est clair. Je ne ferai pas de mal à Bella, je le promets.**

**- Emmett, maintenant que tu as fait ton gros dur laisse tomber le masque. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres… ça va ?**

**- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Il est costaud, je me sens ridicule à côté.**

**- Non, tu es pile poil comme j'aime. Parfait !**

**- Tu me flattes bébé.**

**- Tu dors toujours chez moi ce soir ?**

**- Oui !**

Je partis à la recherche du reste des invités et les trouvai dans la cuisine de mon frère.

**- Vous êtes là ! Euh, tout le monde, je vous présente Edward et sa fille Elena. La meilleure copine d'Amy, et Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Edward, Elena, voici Rose, la femme de mon frère qui est enceinte. Jacob le barman et sa fiancée Nessie, Mike le videur de la boite.**

**- Ravi de tous vous connaître… Tu dis bonjour Elena ?**

**- Bonjour…**

Alors que tout le monde faisait connaissance avec Edward, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, il ne manquait plus que ma petite puce. Alors que je faisais promettre à Alice de ne rien dire pour moi et Edward à l'hôpital, tant que Carlisle n'était pas au courant pour nous, mon téléphone indiqua un message. Emily allait arriver avec son mari, ses enfants et Amy d'ici quelques secondes. Je prévins tout le monde de se mettre en place et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Amy, nous chantâmes tous, plus ou moins bien, joyeux anniversaire. Amy était stupéfaite et elle pleura, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et à la fin de la chanson, elle se précipita vers moi. Je la récupérai dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

**- Surprise mon ange ! Tu es contente ?**

**- Oh oui ! Merci maman…**

**- De rien, allez, va embrasser et remercier tout le monde.**

**- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi mon ange. Allez, va…**

Amy alla timidement remercier tout le monde et j'en profitai pour présenter Edward à Emily et sa famille. Ensuite Emmett, Edward et moi servîmes l'apéritif, champagne pour les grands et coca pour les petits. Les toasts que j'avais préparés avaient du succès, j'étais contente de moi. Emmett parla pas mal avec Jasper et Edward, Amy jouait avec Elena et les autres enfants, tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre et passer un bon moment pour l'instant.

Après l'apéro, Emmett mit de la musique et à ma grande surprise, Rosalie avait organisé des petits jeux auxquels tout le monde participa. Les filles s'amusaient comme des folles et moi aussi je dois dire. Chacun mangeait et buvait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, l'ambiance était bonne, c'était réussi. Pour le dessert, Amy souffla ses bougies seule, puis avec moi, avec son oncle et moi, et elle m'étonna en demandant à les souffler avec Edward, Elena et moi. Et puis enfin, le moment qu'elle attendait arriva. Les cadeaux.

Alice lui avait offert plein de vêtements super mignons, Jasper avait participé et je l'en remerciais, il n'était pas obligé, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça. Jacob et Nessie lui avaient offert plein de perles de rocaille de différentes couleurs avec des bobines de nylon et d'élastique pour qu'elle puisse faire ses colliers et ses bracelets. Elle était folle de joie. Mike lui avait pris un jeu de société, Emily lui avait acheté 2 DVD. Edward et Elena lui offrirent un coffret à bijoux et une poupée. Moi je lui avais acheté une trottinette, elle m'en réclamait une depuis des semaines. Enfin Emmett décida d'apporter son cadeau, il avait tenu à donner son cadeau en dernier. Il arriva avec un truc recouvert d'un drap et je poussai un cri quand il enleva le drap et dévoila une cage.

**- Emmett, tu es sérieux ? Un lapin ?**

**- Il est mignon, non ? Amy tu l'aimes ?**

**- C'est pour moi ?**

**- Oui ma chérie.**

**- Oh, trop bien ! Coucou petit lapin… Comment il s'appelle tonton ?**

**- Monsieur Pipo !**

**- C'est rigolo ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Quand je l'ai acheté il s'appelait déjà comme ça.**

**- D'accord. Il est beau, hein maman ?**

**- Euh ouais… Tu dis merci à tout le monde.**

Je regardai le lapin blanc dans sa cage, j'y croyais pas. Si ça c'était pas un cadeau empoisonné. Qui allait s'en occuper du lapin ? C'était moi ! Edward sembla voir mon trouble et me prit par la taille.

**- On peut toujours l'oublier en partant.**

**- On nous le ramènera… Il aurait pu m'en parler…**

**- Oui. Vaut mieux ça qu'un chien ou un chat non ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas merci pour les cadeaux que tu lui as pris.**

**- De rien. Ça lui a fait plaisir.**

**- Oui. Tu as passé un bon après****-****midi ?**

**- Très bon, ton frère est sympa au final.**

**- Je te l'avais dis.**

**- C'est quand tes prochains congés ?**

**- Dimanche et lundi pourquoi ?**

**- Je voulais inviter mes parents à manger.**

**- Oui si tu veux. Tu me diras.**

**- Oui mon amour.**

Je souris et fermai les yeux quand il m'embrassa dans le cou encore et encore. Malheureusement Emmett m'appela et je dus m'arracher des bras de mon amant pour aller voir ce qu'il voulait. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait acheté les graines et la litière pour le lapin, ce qu'on pouvait ou non lui donner à manger, enfin tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Je le remerciai assez froidement, moi aussi je lui ferai des cadeaux comme ça, il verra ce que c'est. Petit à petit, les invités partirent et avec l'aide d'Edward, je commençai à ranger la salle car ce soir Emmett travaillait et la boite serait pleine de jeunes fêtards. Emmett nous aida avec Rosalie, une fois que tout fut prêt, je chargeai les cadeaux d'Amy dans ma camionnette avant de retourner voir mon frère qui me prit dans ses bras.

**- Merci Emmett, mais pas pour le lapin !**

**- Tu l'aimeras tu verras. Et Edward est cool, je l'aime bien.**

**- Je te l'avais dis. Je serai heureuse.**

**- Je pense aussi. En tout cas, il a une façon de te regarder qui me dit que oui.**

**- Merci Emmett. Je t'appelle plus tard.**

**- Ok. Au revoir Amy.**

**- Au revoir tonton, merci pour Monsieur pipo.**

**- De rien chérie. A plus tard Edward, au revoir Elena.**

**- Au revoir Emmett, merci pour l'accueil.**

**- De rien. Passez un soir tou****s**** les deux, je vous offre un verre.**

**- Merci.**

Nous quittâmes Emmett pour aller jusqu'à nos voitures.

**- Bella ? Je peux monter dans ta voiture ?**

**- Si tu veux ma puce. Edward, chéri, je prends ta fille avec moi.**

**- Ok, tu veux que je prenne un truc, des cadeaux, le lapin ?**

**- Le lapin oui s'il te plaît. Tu me suis en voiture ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Allez les filles, on grimpe, en voiture, hop, hop, hop !**

Elles riaient et je les attachais, une fois au volant je démarrai et mis la musique, nous chantâmes toutes les trois et les filles firent des grimaces à Edward. Arrivées à la maison, je posai tous les cadeaux sur la table.

**- Tu ranges Amy s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui, maman on peut mettre Monsieur pipo dans ma chambre ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Le lapin, maman.**

**- Non, il va faire du bruit et ça sent mauvais. Il reste dans le salon chérie.**

**- Oh maman ! Allez t'es pas gentille. S'il te plaît maman…**

**- Amy c'est non. **

**- T'es pas gentille !**

**- Tu veux que je me fâche ? Va ranger tes affaires tout de suite, sans râler et tu te calmes jeune fille ! Gentille ou pas je suis ta mère et tu m'obéis.**

Elle tapa du pied avant de prendre ses affaires et fila dans sa chambre. Elena me regardait toute intimidée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, Edward vint à mon secours.

**- Tu as vu chérie, même les mamans elles se fâchent, il n'y a pas que papa.**

**- Oui…**

**- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Amy et jouer un peu avec elle.**

**- D'accord.**

J'attendis qu'Elena soit dans la chambre pour me laisser tomber sur une chaise et mis mon visage dans mes mains en grognant.

**- Je suis désolée pour ça.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça arrive à tous les parents.**

**- J'espère que je n'ai pas effrayé Elena.**

**- Non, juste surprise, ça ira.**

**- Hum…**

**- Allez mon cœur, ne panique pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?**

**- Il va falloir faire à manger et donner les douches.**

**- On mange du lapin ce soir ?**

**- Edward…**

Je ris et me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Après un câlin et quelques baisers, je m'écartai de lui pour aller préparer à manger. Il s'occupa d'aider les filles à la douche, Amy passa la première et vint me voir dans la cuisine.

**- Maman… ?**

**- Oui ma puce.**

**- Pardon…**

**- C'est déjà oublié mon ange. Mais je ne veux toujours pas qu'il soit dans ta chambre.**

**- D'accord. Tu me fais un câlin ?**

**- Oui, viens****-****là mon bébé… **Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassai.** Alors tu es contente de ta journée ?**

**- Oui, c'était trop bien ! Merci, c'était une belle surprise.**

**- Tu aimes tes cadeaux ?**

**- ****Oh**** oui, je te ferai des colliers et des bracelets ! Demain je pourrai mettre mes nouveaux vêtements ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Si on a le temps, je te ferai même un chignon si tu veux, c'est moi qui t'emmène à l'école, je commence le travail juste après toi.**

**- Trop bien. Je t'aime maman.**

**- Je t'aime mon bébé. Allez, tu m'aides à cuisiner ?**

**- Oui !**

Je souris et je finis de cuisiner avec elle. Elena vint nous rejoindre et je la fis participer, ce qu'elle apprécia visiblement. Edward mit la table et nous mangeâmes. Les filles étaient épuisées, elles allèrent se coucher avant d'arriver au dessert. Seule avec Edward, nous profitâmes de notre nuit ensemble, la prochaine ne serait que dimanche, ça allait être long.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute pour vos Reveiw **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Edward.<p>

Je me réveillai, nu dans le lit de Bella, elle était contre moi, dans mes bras. Son souffle régulier caressait mon cou, sa bouche entrouverte, son teint pâle et son visage paisible lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, au risque de la réveiller. Hélas au moment où j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, son réveil sonna et elle sursauta, surprise par le réveil et par notre proximité, je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit. Elle finit par grogner et s'allongea sur moi.

**- Veux pas y aller…**

**- Oh Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant.**

**- Hum ! **

**- Allez mon amour.**

**- Tu allais faire quoi quand je me suis réveillée ?**

**- Voler quelques baisers à ma Bella au bois dormant. **

**- Vole****-****moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis à toi…**

**- J'aime te l'entendre dire. **

Sur ce, je la fis rouler sur le matelas et l'embrassai. Très vite, la température monta et guidés par nos envies, notre désir et nos corps, je m'introduisis en elle doucement. Elle soupira de bien-être et je plantai mes prunelles dans les siennes alors que je me mouvais toujours aussi lentement entre ses cuisses. J'avais envie de lui dire, je voulais lui avouer que je l'aimais mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle panique parce que c'était trop rapide. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose pouvant la faire fuir et au final, la perdre.

Alors que notre plaisir grandissait, je l'embrassai à perdre pied, ma langue explora chaque recoin de sa bouche, caressait sa langue, dansait avec elle… je sentais les parois intimes de Bella se serrer puis se desserrer autour de moi, je grognais tant c'était bon, elle sourit, fière de son effet sur le pauvre homme que j'étais.

**- Tu es… contente de toi ?**

**- Oui. Très… Je vais venir Edward…**

**- Viens mon amour, laisse****-****toi aller…**

Je me penchai à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser et ainsi, j'étouffai son cri de jouissance quand l'orgasme la frappa, mon tour vint quelques secondes après et je chuchotai son prénom au creux de son oreille. Elle sourit et caressa doucement mon dos avant que je roule sur le côté.

**- Je veux des réveils comme ça à chaque fois !**

**- Je te le promets.**

**- Merci. Allez viens, on a deux princesses à réveiller.**

**- Va-y, je vais faire les petits-déjeuners.**

**- Ok. Du lait froid pour Amy, elle n'aime pas le chaud le matin et du jus d'orange, pas le pamplemousse c'est pour moi ça.**

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Céréales et tartines, Nutella pour moi s'il te plaît.**

**- A vos ordres.**

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant de se lever pour passer une robe de chambre, puis sortit de la pièce. Je passai mon jean et sortis préparer les petits-déjeuners. Je mis en route la cafetière puis fis les bols de lait pour les filles, chaud pour Elena et froid pour Amy. Je servis les jus d'orange pour nous trois et le jus de pamplemousse pour ma petite-amie. Je fis les tartines, beurre, confiture et Nutella et sortis les céréales. Une fois le café servi, il ne manquait plus que les trois filles, elles arrivèrent tout sourire. Elena et Amy étaient habillées et coiffées, Amy avec un joli chignon et une de ses nouvelles robes et Elena portait elle aussi une robe et avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval tressée.

**- Wha ce que vous êtes belles !**

**- Bonjour papa. **

**- Bonjour ma chérie, ça va ? Et toi Amy ?**

**- Très bien, on a bien dormi ! Et maman elle nous a habillées et coiffées.**

**- Oui et moi j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. Venez à table. **

Elles vinrent se mettre à table, les tartines au Nutella partirent en premier. Une fois tous prêts, nous partîmes pour l'école, Bella avec les deux filles et moi tout seul dans ma voiture comme hier en rentrant de l'anniversaire. Après avoir déposé les filles, j'embrassai ma belle avant de nous séparer pour la journée. Je ne la reverrai que demain soir à la sortie des classes.

Arrivé à l'école de musique, je saluai poliment Tanya avant d'aller dans mon bureau où des papiers m'attendaient. Il était environ 10h00 quand on frappa à ma porte, j'étais certain de n'avoir aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Curieux, j'autorisai la personne à entrer et fus content et soulagé de voir qui c'était.

**- Maman, quelle surprise ! Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui mon chéri, je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu envie de voir mon fils. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non, c'est l'heure de la récré. Tu veux un café ?**

**- Volontiers oui. Tiens, tant que j'y pense voici les livres que tu avais demandés à ton père.**

**- Merci, je lui rendrai vite, c'est juste pour des photocopies.**

**- C'est pas urgent mon chéri. Alors tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui très bien, Elena aussi, si tu veux, viens la chercher avec moi ce soir.**

**- J'en serais ravie, ton père va rentrer tard. **

**- On dînera ensemble si tu veux. Dimanche vous faites quelque chose avec papa ?**

**- Non pourquoi ? **

**- Je voudrais vous inviter à déjeuner, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un, enfin... à titre officiel.**

**- Une femme ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?**

**- Oui, et je tiens beaucoup à elle. **

**- Je la connais déjà un peu ?**

**- Oui  
><strong>

**- C'est Bella hein ?**

**- Comment tu sais ?**

**- Edward, tu as toujours eu du mal à cacher tes sentiments, quand tu es tombé amoureux d'Elena tu étais dans un tel état… J'ai vu comment tu regardais Bella, tu la dévorais du regard. Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Comme un fou ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même pour Elena, et Dieu ****sait ****que je l'ai aimée, et je l'aime encore à travers notre fille. Mais avec Bella c'est tellement… différent. Je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne veux qu'elle. Elle m'attire, elle me fait rire… Quand je suis près d'elle rien d'autre ne compte, je suis malheureux quand je ne la vois pas. C'est rapide… la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux j'ai mis un moment avant de me déclarer.**

**- Oui je me souviens, tu t'entraînais devant ton miroir.**

**- Oui. Bref, Bella est celle qu'il me faut.**

**- Vos filles le savent ?**

**- Oui, elles le prennent très bien. J'ai rencontré le frère et les amis de Bella aussi.**

**- Il ne manque plus que nous alors.**

**- Oui. Tu veux bien ?**

**- Oui bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et très jolie en plus.**

**- Elle est magnifique.**

**- Oh mon bébé est amoureux ! Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?**

**- Non, on devait y aller doucement mais… j'ai peur qu'en lui disant elle panique et qu'elle arrête notre relation. **

**- D'accord. Et ses parents ?**

**- Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais les rencontrer de sitôt. Ils lui ont mené la vie dure et elle en garde rancune. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ? Si je peux savoir bien sûr. **

**- Quand elle est tombée enceinte, un accident, c'était trop tard pour avorter. Ils ne l'ont pas soutenue dans la grossesse, ses amis l'ont laissée tomb****er**** et le père d'Amy a fui. Quand Bella a refusé d'abandonner son bébé à la naissance ses parents l'ont virée de chez eux et ont coupé les ponts. Elle a vécu dans des foyers jusqu'à l'année dernière encore, seul son frère l'a soutenue, elle a pu faire ses études grâce à lui et voilà. Elle a élevé sa fille toute seule, elle est forte et indépendante.**

**- La pauvre chérie. Quel genre de parents est capable de faire ça ! C'est monstrueux ! **

**- Elle s'en est remise maman, elle va bien, elle aime sa fille, elle aime sa vie même si ce n'est pas tou****s**** les jours facile.**

**- Oui, enfin quand même… Je suis désolée pour elle. **

**- Tu lui diras. Tu crois que papa sera d'accord avec mon choix ?**

**- Tu en doutes ? Franchement Edward… même si ne nous l'étions pas, on te soutiendrait si tu es convaincu qu'il s'agit de ton bonheur et celui de ta fille.**

**- Je suis sûr à mille pour cent concernant Bella.**

**- Ton père l'estime beaucoup, au travail du moins.**

**- Vous l'aimerez en privé. Et Amy est géniale, très timide, réservée, très observatrice mais quand elle laisse tomber son masque on ne peut que l'adorer. **

**- On la mettra à l'aise. En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça mon grand. Viens que je t'embrasse. **

Elle fit le tour du bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'adorais ma mère, elle était toujours là pour moi, elle débordait d'amour sans trop me couver pour autant, je pouvais parler de tout avec elle sans aucun complexe. Elle était toujours là pour moi, elle me soutenait quand j'en avais besoin et c'était une formidable grand-mère, Elena l'adorait.

J'avais une très bonne relation avec mon père aussi, très conciliant, juste, réfléchi et intelligent. Il était patient en plus, ce qui était très bien quand Elena se mettait en tête de le maquiller et de le coiffer. Je n'échangerais ma famille pour rien au monde et maintenant que Bella était dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

Après un moment passé à discuter, ma mère me laissa et je repris mon travail. La journée se passa très bien, Bella m'envoyait un message dès qu'elle avait 5 minutes pour elle. Le soir, j'allai chercher ma fille avec ma mère, Elena était toute contente de voir sa grand-mère. De loin, je vis Amy toute seule sur son banc, quand c'était sa nourrice qui s'en occupait elle restait à la garderie et je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Je lui fis signe et elle sourit en me voyant. Quand elle vint vers moi, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant un gros pansement sur son genou.

**- Salut ma grande. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton genou ?**

**- Y a un garçon qui m'a poussée et je suis tombée.**

**- Pourquoi il t'a poussée ?**

**- Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il était bête. Il disait que maman elle m'aimait pas parce que c'est pas toujours elle qui s'occupe de moi. **

**- Tu as raison il est bête. Elle t'aime très fort maman, elle est triste de ne pas s'occuper de toi.**

**- Je sais, elle me le dit toujours. Mais j'ai hâte que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi quand maman elle ne peut pas. **

**- Oui, ça va très vite arriver. Je crois que tu dois aller goûter chérie, ils t'attendent. On se voit demain ?**

**- Oui ! A demain Elena.**

**- A demain.**

Elles se firent un bisou avant qu'Amy parte au chaud dans une salle. Ma mère remarqua qu'elle ressemblait à Bella et me reprocha de ne pas l'avoir présentée. Je me concentrai ensuite sur Elena, qui me raconta sa journée en détails, à la maison elle fit ses devoirs avec sa grand-mère, moi j'eus droit au câlin, donc le meilleur rôle pour le coup. La soirée fut détendue, Elena montra ses progrès au violon, elle jouait très bien et je pensais l'inscrire à un concours à la fin de l'année. Après le dîner ma mère nous laissa tous les deux, je reçus pas mal de textos de Bella, elle était furieuse qu'on ait fait du mal à sa fille. En même temps, je comprenais, moi aussi j'aurais été en colère.

Le lendemain, je ne croisai ni Bella ni Amy à l'école, dommage, je les verrais sûrement ce soir. Après un dernier câlin à ma petite puce, je filai à l'école de musique pour les cours adulte, j'avais un élève d'environ 40 ans qui voulait apprendre le morceau de classique préféré de son épouse pour lui jouer à leur anniversaire de mariage à la fin de l'année… c'était pas gagné ! A midi, j'eus la brillante idée d'aller à la maternité pour rendre à mon père son livre, ce n'était pas urgent mais l'envie de voir Bella était plus forte, c'était juste la bonne excuse. Arrivé dans le bon service, je ne vis qu'une personne et ce n'était pas Bella à la réception. La fille devait être une sage-femme, elle était brune avec un air complètement niais, elle me regarda arriver en souriant.

**- Vous êtes un papa ?**

**- Non, je cherche le docteur Cullen, il devrait être en p****au****se mais je ne sais pas où le trouver.**

**- C'est de la part de qui ?**

**- Je suis son fils, Edward.**

**- Jessica, enchantée. Vous l'êtes depuis longtemps ? **

Elle n'avait pas que l'air idiote, la pauvre était sérieusement touchée.

**- Euh, depuis ma conception. **Elle gloussa, j'avais devant moi une dinde. **Je peux le voir ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Mon père ! Le docteur Cullen !**

**- Oh oui ! Je vais l'appeler… Docteur Cullen ? Oui, votre magnifique fils est à l'étage des naissances… d'accord très bien. Il arrive… Edward !**

**- Merci. **

J'avais envie de lui demander si elle était toute seule ou si Bella était dans le coin mais elle me tapait sur le système. J'attendis donc sagement que mon père arrive.

**- Edward ?**

**- Ah papa. **

**- Comment va mon magnifique fils ? Rien de grave ****?**

**- Oh pitié… Non je voulais juste te rendre le livre.**

**- Tu es venu juste pour ça ?**

**- J'avais du temps à tuer.**

**- Tu avais envie de voir Bella surtout. **

A ce moment-là une alarme retentit et je vis Bella et Alice sortir de nulle part et courir vers une salle d'accouchement. Évidemment elle ne m'avait pas vu. En plus mon père avait compris la raison de ma venue ici.

**- Maman t'a parlé ?**

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à cause de mon fils amoureux, elle n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler. Mais c'est très bien, Bella est vraiment une fille bien****.**

**- Pardon pour ton insomnie. **

**- Je préfère entendre ça qu'autre chose. Tu as mon consentement, j'approuve ton choix.**

**- Elle t'a parlé de ça aussi ?**

**- C'est ta mère, quand elle est heureuse pour toi elle dit tout. **

**- Oui, enfin c'est la première depuis Elena. **

**- La première qui a de l'importance. **

**- Ouais, on va dire ça. Bella est très, très importante pour moi et la petite l'aime bien… Bella sait faire des tresses, tu imagines ! En tout cas, Elena ****a**** hâte de s'entraîner sur toi.**

**- J'ai deux mots à dire à Bella d'un coup. **

Je souris et vis Bella sortir avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, ça avait été rapide. Cette fois-ci, elle croisa mon regard. Surprise, elle s'arrêta avant de me sourire puis s'engouffra dans une salle suivie par un type qui filmait tous ses faits et gestes avec le bébé. Je pariais que c'était le père. Après un moment d'attente, elle finit par nous rejoindre mon père et moi.

**- Ton prince charmant se ser****t**** de moi comme prétexte Bella.**

**- Ah pas cool. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je voulais voir si tu t'étais calmée depuis hier soir.**

**- S'il touche encore une fois à ma fille, c'est moi qui le pousse. C'est méchant mais bon. **

**- Je voulais dire aussi que Jessica elle est pas fute-fute comme fille. Elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais ton fils, papa.**

**- Elle finira par me déprimer cette fille. '' Votre magnifique fils est à l'étage des naissances'' pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. **

**- Quoi je suis beau et magnifique, je mérite ce compliment.**

Mon père rit et Bella parla.

**- Bon, pendant que tu te vantes, je vais aller me changer.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu as fini ?**

**- J'ai deux heures de pause. Tu n'es même pas venu pour m'inviter à déjeuner ?**

**- ****E****uh… Mais si bien sûr, va ****vite ****te changer. Je t'attends**

Elle sourit et s'éloigna vers les vestiaires. Mon père souriait ou se fichait de moi, je ne savais pas trop.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! **

**- Ouais… C'est bizarre qu'elle soit si détendue devant toi.**

**- Je n'ai pas arrêté de la taquiner avec ça ce matin. Elle sait très bien que je suis au courant pour vous**

**- Tu vas passer pour un beau****-****père chiant après.**

**- Non, elle a du répondant. **

**- Oh oui ! **

Il rit et Bella nous rejoignit, je pris sa main et après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, nous partîmes manger dans un petit restaurant.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, même si tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'inviter à manger.**

**- C'était sur un coup de tête, j'avais envie de te voir. Et je suis content de manger avec toi. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me dises quand c'est possible, je viendrai.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Alors mon père t'embête ?**

**- Ça va, rien de méchant. Je lui réponds. Mais ça va jaser dans les couloirs. **

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sors avec le fils du médecin ?**

**- Oui, mais je m'en fiche. On était plus ou moins ensemble avant de le savoir.**

**- Oui et puis si tu faisais mal ton boulot, il te le dirait. **

**- Oui je sais. Bon, il faut que je te dise un truc… mes parents débarquent dans deux semaines pour voir principalement Rosalie, qu'ils adorent. Bref, je les verrai aussi et si tu veux je te présente. Mais t'es pas obligé, c'est juste que c'est l'occasion. **

**- Non je veux bien.**

**- OK, mais je te préviens, c'est froid et tendu entre nous, ils n'ont aucune affection pour Amy, mais ils sont très chaleureux avec Emmett et Rose. D'ailleurs ça tape sur le système de mon frère. Tu risques d'assister à une petite dispute familiale.**

**- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, je te soutiens à fond chérie.**

**- Merci. Je n'ai pas les dates exactes mais je te tiens au courant.**

**- Pas de soucis. **

J'embrassai sa main et nous terminâmes le repas. Elle me raconta quelques anecdotes concernant Jessica et j'étais à la fois déprimé par cette fille mais aussi mort de rire par ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Je passai encore un bon moment avec elle, et quand il fut l'heure de la raccompagner à son service, je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas embrassée en presque 2h00, je passai donc les quelques minutes qui nous restaient à réparer mon erreur.

**- Faut que j'y aille. **

**- Très bien. A ce soir ? **

**- Oui, le premier attend l'autre.**

**- Évidemment. Travaille bien.**

**- Toi aussi. **

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la maternité, quant à moi, je retournai bosser, pressé d'être à l'heure de la sortie des classes. Quand ce fut l'heure, c'est elle qui m'attendait. Après avoir récupéré nos filles, nous allâmes goûter chez elle, nous dînâmes aussi, mais pour respecter notre accord, je ne restai pas dormir. _Allez Edward, dimanche allait vite venir, tu peux tenir jusque__-__là !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Merci à toute**

**Bises**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à toute pour les review =) 3**

**Merci à ma bêta pour la correction.**

**Bises**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

**- C'est nous ! **

**- Salut les filles. Il est tôt, on vient de se lever.**

**- Oh désolées, on revient plus tard ?**

**- Tu as raison !**

Je souris et allai embrasser mon homme, torse nu, hum, ce que j'aimais le voir comme ça ! J'embrassai ensuite Elena qui était à peine réveillée, elle me sourit et réclama même un câlin. Amy alla dire bonjour à Edward et lui piqua une tartine de Nutella.

**- Dis donc chipie. Je vais mourir de faim après.**

Il faisait les gros yeux, mais Amy n'était pas du tout impressionnée et riait. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se refit une tartine.

**- Edward ?**

**- Bella ?**

**- Je peux faire de la cuisine ? Avec Amy on avait envie de faire des cookies pour le goûter.**

**- Oui si tu veux. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut par contre. **

**- Moi j'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait.**

**- Papa je pourrais faire avec Bella et Amy ?**

**- Bien sûr chérie. Amy… tu as un truc sur le nez là.**

Sur ce, Edward lui mit du chocolat sur le bout du nez. Il riait, alors qu'Amy avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Elena riait et pour la peine Edward lui en mit sur le nez à elle aussi. Je les regardais toutes les deux et riais, suivie par les trois autres. Edward finit par les embrasser et enleva le chocolat qu'elles avaient sur le nez.

**- Allez Elena, finis de manger pour cuisiner avec Bella. **

**- Oui je me dépêche, promis.**

**- Tes parents arrivent pour quelle heure ?**

**- 12h00 pourquoi ?**

**- Pour savoir. Tu as préparé quelque chose à manger ? **

**- Poulet et pommes de terre au four. **

**- Parfait. **

**- Tu es devenue flic ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu es nerveuse ?**

**- Euh non…**

**- Si tu es nerveuse Bella ! **

**- Un peu oui. **

**- Tout se passera bien ma chérie. Tu les connais déjà mes parents, ils t'aiment bien.**

**- Oui mais…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Tout devient officiel pour le coup. **

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre chérie. Viens…**

J'allai me mettre dans ses bras et je me sentis déjà mieux. Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? Je n'en savais rien. Alors que je me laissais aller dans ses bras, les filles se mirent à chanter « Oh les amoureux». Je souris tout en rougissant et Edward partit à leur suite pour les chatouiller. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils jouèrent tous les trois avant qu'Elena aille s'habiller.

Ensuite, alors qu'Edward préparait le repas, je fis les cookies avec les filles. Elles prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à mettre les mains dans la pâte. Après avoir fait leurs petites boules de cookies, je les mis au four. Pendant la cuisson, les filles allèrent jouer alors que moi j'allai prendre Edward par la taille et poser ma joue contre son dos.

**- Hum, un câlin !**

**- Ouais… Besoin d'aide avec ton poulet ?**

**- Non, je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre au four. Il y en a pour longtemps avec tes cookies ?**

**- Non une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone.**

**- Une première !**

**- Ouais, j'ai eu un choc.**

Il se tourna pour me faire face.

**- Ils arrivent quand ?**

**- De jeudi à dimanche prochain. Je suis en repos samedi et dimanche. Je suppose qu'Emmett va organiser un repas pour nous tous. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu viens chez moi la semaine prochaine ?**

**- Si tu veux oui. **

**- Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu prends des vacances ?**

**- Ouh là, ****e****uh… les prochaines sûrement vers halloween pourquoi ?**

**- On nous a fait passer les fiches pour les demandes de vacances, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait essayer de les prendre ensemble. Je n'ai qu'une semaine et j'en aurai une autre à noël.**

**- Prends les tiennes d'abord, je prendrai les miennes à ce moment****-****là pour être sûr.**

**- D'accord, je te tiens au courant dans ce cas. Euh… j'avais autre chose à dire… je t'ai apporté mon planning de la semaine, vu que tu commences à t'occuper d'Amy cette semaine. Et puis tu verras quand tu peux venir manger avec moi aussi.**

**- Je le mettrai sur le frigo et je viendrai te voir dès que c'est possible.**

**- Parfait.**

**- Tu devrais sortir tes cookies chérie.**

**- Ah oui ! **

Je me précipitai sur le four pour sortir mes cookies, ça allait, ils n'étaient pas trop cramés. Edward mit son plat au four à son tour et nous allâmes dans le salon, les filles étaient toujours en haut à jouer.

**- Tes parents savent quoi ****sur ****nous ?**

**- Euh, presque tout. **

**- Ils connaissent mon histoire ?**

**- Oui. Désolé, enfin ma mère le sait.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Tu sais, elle te pousse à te confier sans que tu t'en rendes compte.**

**- Je serai sur mes gardes alors.**

**- Ma mère n'a pas mauvais fond. Elle t'aime déjà beaucoup.**

**- J'en suis flattée.**

**- Tu crois qu'Amy accepterait d'être confiée à mes parents un soir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?**

**- J'avais envie qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les deux. Resto, ciné et après on verra.**

**- Oui ça me ferait plaisir. On verra comment ça se passe avec eux. J'ai toujours Emmett au cas****-****où.**

**- D'accord, on verra. On essaye de se faire ça dans la semaine ? **

**- Non, la semaine prochaine, je suis de nuit cette semaine.**

**- Ok, la semaine prochaine alors. **

**- Ça marche. J'ai hâte, notre première soirée en amoureux et en tête à tête. **

**- Oui, je me suis dis qu'il fallait sauter le pas. **

**- Tu es formidable mon chéri.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Je me calai contre lui, Dieu que je l'aimais cet homme. Il allait falloir que je pense à lui dire.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum…?**

**- Parle****-****moi de tes parents. Tu ne dis jamais rien sur eux.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire. **

**- Bébé…**

**- OK… Mon père Charlie et ma mère Renée se sont mariés à la sortie du lycée. Très vite, ils ont eu Emmett, puis moi 2 ans après. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, protégée par un père shérif et un frère qui n'avait et n'a toujours pas froid aux yeux. J'étais proche des deux hommes de la famille, plus que de ma mère. Elle est trop… excentrique, il faut arriver à la suivre par moment. Alors que mon père est de nature assez calme, il ne ressent pas le besoin de parler lors d'un blanc dans une conversation. C'est triste à dire mais mon père ne s'impose jamais, même dans le couple. Il s'est toujours rangé du côté de ma mère.**

**- Même pour ta grossesse ?**

**- Oui. C'est ma mère qui a tout décidé. Mon père m'a regardée partir sans un mot, c'est pour ça que je lui en veux le plus. Je sais qu'il demande souvent à mon frère de mes nouvelles et de celles d'Amy, derrière le dos de ma mère, mais rien de plus. Voilà.**

**- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?**

**- Non, je suis rancunière. Un jour peut****-****être.**

**- Je suis là maintenant, si tu as besoin de soutien.**

**- Je sais et je t'en remercie.**

**- C'est avec plaisir. **

**- Allez viens, on va commencer à mettre la table.**

**- Oui, au fait le lapin va bien ?**

**- Oh… oui, Amy l'adore. Je dois dire qu'il est mignon.**

**- Eh… tu craques chérie !**

**- C'est grave docteur ?**

Il rit et nous mîmes la table avant d'aller finir de préparer le déjeuner. Après un petit moment, on sonna à la porte. Sans rien me demander, Edward prit ma main et nous dirigea vers la porte après avoir appelé les filles. Il ouvrit et nous trouvâmes sans surprise ses parents sur le pas de la porte.

**- Mon chéri, bonjour !**

**- Salut maman, papa.**

**- Bonjour Edward. Tiens, Bella, vous ici ?**

**- Oui, je ne vous voyais pas assez au travail ! Vous me manquiez !**

**- ****Oh**** ça me touche. Va falloir se supporter deux fois plus alors.**

**- Pas de bol, hein ?**

**- Non. **

**- Arrête de l'embêter Carlisle. Ravie de vous revoir Bella. **

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Allez entrez, Elena a hâte de te voir papa !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?**

**- Tu verras.**

Alors qu'ils entraient, Elena et Amy vinrent les saluer, Amy réagit mieux que je l'aurais imaginé. Après un petit apéritif nous passâmes à table, Carlisle m'incita à raconter des anecdotes sur le métier.

**- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, Carlisle****, ****du jour où une mère nous a demandé si elle pouvait manger son placenta.**

**- Oh oui ! C'était affreux, ****vous ****l'a****vez**** vu faire ? **

**- Oui, personne ne m'avait rien dit avant que j'entre dans la salle. Elle était en train de le manger ! On aurait dit une bête !**

**- Tu as vraiment vu ça chérie ?**

**- Oui, j'ai failli vomir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure conversation pour un repas. **

**- Oui, on voit de meilleures choses dans le métier. **

Esmée prit la parole en me souriant.

**- Que trouvez-vous de plus beau dans la naissance d'un enfant ?**

**- J'aime le moment où les papas se laissent aller. Quand on pose le bébé sur la mère et que le père pleure d'émotion en découvrant son bébé. Je trouve ça tellement touchant de voir un homme pleurer.**

**- Carlisle a pleuré quand Edward est né, je me souviendrai toujours ! **

**- Quel genre d'enfant était Edward ?**

**- Il m'a épuisée ! Non, il était adorable. Vraiment pas pénible comme bébé, ni comme enfant. Hein Carlisle ?**

**- Non ça a été. On a eu de la chance. **

**- Je vais rougir, arrêtez. **

**- Ok on arrête ! **

Je souris et Edward alla chercher le plat. J'aidai Amy à décortiquer son poulet quand Esmée reprit la parole.

**- Alors Elena, tu es contente que papa ****ait**** une amoureuse ?**

**- Oh oui ! J'aime bien Bella. Elle me coiffe mieux que papa ! Elle est très gentille et c'est cool parce je peux voir ma copine tout le temps.**

**- Et toi Amy ? **

**- Euh… j'aime bien Edward… c'est mieux que mon papa. Maman elle dit que mon vrai papa c'est un gros con !**

**- Amy ! Ne dis pas ça, c'est un gros mot. Je ne t'ai jamais dis ça.**

**- Tu l'as dis à tonton, et tonton il le dit aussi.**

**- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ça. Compris ?**

**- Oui maman…**

**- Allez mange maintenant. **

Je me sentais honteuse, oui son père était un gros con, mais je m'en voulais qu'elle ait entendu ça. Mine de rien, c'était son père. Edward passa sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter. Je relevai la tête, consciente que je plombais l'ambiance, je me sentais idiote mais par bonheur Edward relança la conversation sur quelque chose de différent et la bonne humeur revint. Alors que j'étais seule dans la cuisine à ranger, Amy arriva timidement vers moi. Je lui souris et tendis mes bras vers elle, alors qu'elle s'y blottissait, je l'embrassai.

**- Pardon maman…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne veux plus que tu dises des mots comme ça d'accord ?**

**- Oui maman.**

**- Je t'aime mon petit cœur.**

**- Moi aussi maman. **

**- Allez viens, on retourne avec tout le monde. **

**- Oui, Elena va maquiller et coiffer son papi.**

**- Hum, ça va être marrant.**

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes dans le salon. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, il m'embrassa sur la tête et je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Carlisle invita Amy à aider Elena. Les deux filles se firent un immense plaisir à transformer le médecin respectable que je connaissais en un espèce de clown. Avec des mini tresses, de mini couettes, un maquillage grossier sur les yeux et ne parlons même pas du rouge à lèvres et des cœurs sur les joues. Je conseillai ensuite aux filles de s'attaquer à Edward, ce qu'elles firent avec plaisir.

Le final était hilarant, en plus Elena avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un des boas qu'elle utilisait pour se déguiser autour du cou des garçons. Edward avait le rose flashy alors que Carlisle enroulait autour de son cou le bleu électrique. Après quelques photos souvenirs, ils allèrent se démaquiller, ce qui prit pas mal de temps. Pendant leur absence, je préparai le café et les jus d'oranges pour les filles, avec les cookies que nous avions fait ce matin toutes les trois.

**- C'est Amy, Bella et moi qui les avons faits mamie !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Mais oui. Ça aussi avec papa on fait pas. On refera Bella ?**

**- Bien sûr chérie. J'ai une excellente recette d'un fondant au chocolat super bon, hein Amy.**

**- Oh ouais ! Quand ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… On verra.**

**- Demain ? **

**- Oh oui Bella, s'il te plaît…**

**- On verra si papa a tout ce qu'il faut. **

A ce moment-là, Edward et Carlisle revinrent dans le salon et Edward prit la parole.

**- Papa ****a**** tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut ! **

**- Edward…**

**- Je plaisante… à moitié. Il vous faut quoi ?**

**- De quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat. Mais s'il n'y a pas ce qu'il faut, j'irai acheter les ingrédients demain et on le fera après l'école. Ça marche les filles ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Merci Bella ! **

**- De rien. Bon, on les goûte ces cookies ? **

Tout le monde en prit et au fil de la discussion, ils disparurent et très vite tous nos cookies furent engloutis. Il était environ 18h00 quand les parents d'Edward nous quittèrent. Après les avoir salués, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre et les filles allèrent jouer, me laissant seule avec Edward.

**- Bon tu vois, tout ****s****'est bien passé. **

**- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur. Ta mère est très gentille, tu es sa plus grande réussite ! **

**- Oui, elle me voit comme la 8****è****me merveille du monde. On me le dit souvent, même mon père la taquine là-dessus. **

**- Ils ont l'air très complices. **

**- Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents se disputer, c'est vrai. Mon père avait un ami qui sortait avec ma mère au lycée, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Du coup maintenant, il a ma mère mais il n'a plus son ami.**

**- Elle a quitté l'autre pour ton père ?**

**- Oui. Le coup de foudre. Un peu comme moi pour toi. **

Je souris et l'embrassai, puis nous rangeâmes un peu la maison.

**- Au fait, je crois qu'Amy s'est assez bien entendu avec tes parents. Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord pour aller dormir chez eux pendant qu'on se fait une soirée. **

**- Tu lui demanderas quand même mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé que ça passait bien. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir mon tête à tête.**

**- Moi aussi ! **

Alors que le silence régnait dans la maison, un cri perçant de douleur fut émis depuis l'étage. Je devinai tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de ma fille et me précipitai à l'étage suivie d'Edward. Elle pleurait en se tenant la main, je voyais qu'elle saignait, à côté d'elle Elena était pétrifiée. Je m'accroupis devant Amy alors qu'Edward prenait sa fille contre lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé Amy ?**

**- J'ai mal maman…**

Elle pleurait, je ne saurais rien tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. Je la pris dans mes bras pour aller lui mettre sa main sous l'eau froide. C'était pas beau à voir, elle avait dû se coincer les doigts dans la porte. Elle se calma petit à petit mais resta collée à moi.

- **Je suis là ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**- J'ai coincé mes doigts dans la porte… Elena elle a fermé la porte et ça ****s****'est coincé.**

**- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas mettre tes mains dans la porte. On va aller prendre un médicament pour que tu n'aies plus mal.**

Je descendis voir Edward qui avait toujours Elena contre lui, elle aussi elle pleurait.

**- Edward ?**

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- C'est pas joli-joli, elle a mal. **

**- J'ai des dosettes d'arnica pour que ça n'enfle pas et du paracétamol pour la douleur. **

**- Merci. Elena ça va ?**

**- J'ai pas fait exprès Bella… pardon. **

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute chérie. Ne te tracasse pas, elle n'est pas fâchée, moi non plus. Tu viens la voir avec moi ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Allez, viens ma puce…**

J'allai prendre les médicaments et nous allâmes voir Amy. Elena s'excusa auprès d'Amy. Une fois réconciliées, je leur donnai la douche chacune leur tour. Amy alla se coucher sans manger, elle s'endormit rapidement. Elena mangea rapidement avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**- Amy va bien ?**

**- Oui, ça passera, je vais la soigner et puis voilà. C'est un accident. **

**- Elena s'en veut tu sais. **

**- Je ne suis pas fâchée, ça aurait pu être l'inverse. Allez on ne se bile pas, premier accident à quatre ! **

**- Oui… On va se coucher ?**

**- Oh oui, un gros câlin !**

**- Monte, j'arrive, je ferme la maison. **

Je souris et allai dans la chambre l'attendre. Il ne fût pas long à me rejoindre. Après quelques péripéties j'oubliai tout dans ses bras, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos mais c'était tellement bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Bissssssssssses !**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews et vos gentillesses.**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

**- Bon alors les filles, robe noire, comme ça ou comme ça ?**

**- La rouge maman… celle avec les dentelles dans le dos !**

**- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, ça fait pas trop voyant ?**

**- Non, elle est belle ! **

**- Tu en dis quoi Elena ?**

**- Euh… moi j'aime bien la rouge aussi.**

**- Bon je vais l'essayer alors, je reviens. **

Ce soir, je dînais avec Edward, notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête. J'étais sereine pour la soirée mais je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. J'avais demandé aux filles de m'aider, elles étaient ravies d'ailleurs. Esmée et Carlisle devaient venir les chercher d'ici quelques minutes, nous étions chez Edward.

J'enfilai la robe rouge à manches courtes dentelée dans le dos et qui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Je l'aimais bien, même si je ne l'avais jamais portée. Je la trouvais trop voyante, je mettais plus du noir ou du blanc que de la couleur. Mais bon, pour Edward je voulais bien faire une exception. Une fois prête, j'allai voir les filles.

**- Alors ?**

**- Trop belle Bella ! **

**- Oui ! Mais on ne voit pas la dentelle dans le dos, attache tes cheveux maman.**

**- Comment ?**

**- En chignon.**

**- Je n'ai pas le temps Amy. Queue de cheval ? **

**- Tu fais toujours ça. **

**- Bon un chignon, mais vite fait. **

**- Tu te maquilles aussi.**

**- Oui chef.**

Je me dépêchai de me maquiller et de me coiffer et une fois les filles satisfaites du résultat, je mis mes chaussures à talons bien sûr et une veste de smoking en plus de mon manteau. Edward appela les filles pour leur dire qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient arrivés.

**- Allez-y les filles. Amy tu es sage, d'accord ? **

**- Oui maman. **

**- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Esmée et Carlisle sont gentils, tu n'as pas a avoir peur, d'accord ?**

**- J'ai pas peur, je les aime bien.**

**- Ok. Je t'aime très fort chérie. **

**- Moi aussi maman. **

**- Et je vous aime aussi mademoiselle Elena ! **

**- Hannn ! Moi aussi Bella ! Je suis contente que tu me le dises. **

**- Et en plus je le pense. Allez les filles, il faut y aller. A demain, soyez sages.**

Je les embrassai et les serrai dans mes bras, puis elles partirent en courant rejoindre Edward. J'entendis Elena dire que j'étais trop belle à son père et je souris. J'avais dis à Elena que je l'aimais, ce qui était vrai, car j'avais décidé de le dire à Edward aussi ce soir. Nous y étions, j'allais me lancer, ça devenait plus sérieux que ça ne l'était déjà. Cela dit, je n'emménagerais pas chez lui dans les semaines à venir, vivre comme ça nous convenait pour le moment.

Une fois mes affaires rassemblées, je descendis et allai dans le salon où Edward m'attendait. De dos, il avait l'air très beau, chemise blanche, jean noir, veste posée sur le dossier du canapé. Je me raclai la gorge doucement et il se détourna des informations qui passaient à la télé pour me regarder.

**- Wow Bella !**

**- Les filles ont absolument tout choisi…**

**- Tu es sublime ! Il faut que je les remercie. Elena m'avait dit que tu étais trop belle, elle avait raison.**

**- Tu es très beau aussi, très classe, j'aime beaucoup.**

**- Merci. **Il vint m'embrasser. **On y va ? J'ai réservé pour dans une demi****-****heure.**

**- Je te suis les yeux fermés. Enfin c'est une façon de parler.**

**- Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle.**

**- Tu commences bien la soirée chéri.**

**- Pauvre Bella. Allez viens…**

Il m'embrassa tout en m'aidant à mettre mon manteau, il me prit ensuite la main et nous sortîmes de la maison pour aller à la voiture. Sur le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, il me caressa la cuisse et moi la sienne en silence. Il stoppa la voiture devant un restaurant plutôt chic, il ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir.

**- Tu me sors le grand jeu, merci.**

**- Je fais juste les choses bien. Ça te va ? **

**- Oui c'est parfait. **

**- Amy n'était pas trop angoissée ?**

**- Non ça va. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien tes parents. **

**- Tout se passera bien.**

**- Oui je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**- On profite alors.**

**- On profite à fond, on a toute la soirée e****t**** toute la nuit. **

**- Un peu de détente avant l'arrivée de tes parents.**

**- Oh ne m'en parle pas…**

**- Tout ira bien. **

**- Je me prépare à la rencontre. **

**- Je serai là… **

**- Ouf !**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et entrai avec lui dans le restaurant. Il dit qu'il avait réservé, puis on nous prit nos manteaux et ma veste pour les mettre aux vestiaires.

**- Hum j'avais pas vu le dos de ta robe… j'aime beaucoup ! **

**- C'est ce qui a fait craquer les filles et ce qui explique mes cheveux attachés, sinon on ne voyait pas la dentelle…**

**- Ah les filles… Mais elles ont eu raison. Tu es vraiment belle ce soir chérie. **

**- Merci, ça change de la blouse de sage****-****femme. **

**- Oui, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi quand tu ne portes rien.**

**- Edward…**

**- Bah quoi ? Si madame veux bien s'asseoir…**

**- Merci monsieur. **

On nous donna la carte des menus, tout me faisait envie. Edward était dans la même situation, mais finalement, je finis par choisir du foie gras avec des toasts en entrée, je n'avais jamais mangé de foie gras, c'était une première. En plat principal, je pris un duo de magret de canard et de blanc de volaille.

Edward prit du saumon fumé en entrée, un filet de bœuf en sauce et commanda une bouteille de vin. Il était fou de dépenser autant pour cette soirée mais je le trouvais affreusement attentionné envers moi et je craquais encore plus pour lui. Je lui pris la main en attendant que nos plats arrivent et il prit la parole.

**- Bella, j'ai un truc à te demander au sujet d'Amy.**

**- Rien de grave ?**

**- Non, je la trouve vraiment très douée pour le piano, elle progresse beaucoup et rapidement, et je me demandais si tu accepterais que je l'inscrive à un concours en fin d'année**** ?**

**- Si tôt ? **

**- C'est un concours pour débutants. En continuant de bien travailler pendant nos cours et un peu à la maison, elle a largement ses chances.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle bosse comme une acharnée sur ça. **

**- Je te jure que ça restera cool. Je ne la forcerai à rien.**

**- Admettons que je dise oui. Combien ça coûte ?**

**- Je peux demander à avoir une aide financière, ça existe.**

**- Et si je ne l'ai pas ? **

**- Tu l'auras, mais sinon c'est quelque chose autour de 100 dollars. **

**- Hum… tu lui en as parlé ?**

**- Non, je voulais t'en parler à toi d'abord.**

**- Je lui en parlerai, promis. Je vais y réfléchir. **

**- Je te jure qu'elle peut le faire.**

**- Elle ne joue même pas devant moi, tu es le seul qui l'ait entendu, tu crois qu'elle peut affronter une foule de personne et des jurés ?**

**- Honnêtement ? **

**- Évidemment !**

**- Oui, je crois qu'elle peut le faire.**

**- Et Elena, comment elle va le prendre ? Tu vas t'occuper de faire gagner un concours à la fille de ta copine.**

**- J'allais y venir, Elena est déjà inscrite pour le même concours mais dans sa catégorie à elle. **

**- Oui mais tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle. **

**- Elle va comprendre chérie. Je te laisse y réfléchir.**

**- Si je dis non tu ne seras pas fâché ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Ça ne change en rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. **

**- D'accord, mais déjà merci de croire en ma fille.**

**- De rien, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, j'y crois.**

J'allais lui répondre quand on nous apporta nos plats. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié pour ce concours, je ne doutais pas de ma fille mais j'avais peur que ça ne colle pas avec son caractère. Je lui en parlerai quand même, elle seule choisirait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

**- Alors, ton foie gras chérie ?**

**- Trop bon ! Tu veux goûter ?**

**- Oui je veux bien. Tu veux du saumon ?**

**- Allez, un échange ! Tiens…**

Je lui donnai un de mes toasts avec le foie gras et pris une tranche de saumon. Je n'étais pas emballée par son entrée, c'était du poisson… lui, semblait apprécier mon entrée.

**- Alors ?**

- **C'est bon, je ne connaissais pas, j'ai pas osé le prendre. Mais c'est top. **

**- Oui.**

**- Rosalie se porte toujours bien ?**

**- Elle est malade, elle a plein de nausées mais elle est contente. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que vivre une grossesse sans nausées, ce n'est pas une vraie grossesse ! Bah moi je m'en serais bien passé, je lui laisse.**

**- Tu étais malade ?**

**- Au début oui, mais c'est passé vite. C'est quand même pas agréable. **

**- La mère d'Elena n'avait rien au début, tout le monde nous disait que c'était signe que c'était un garçon. **

**- C'est une jolie petite fille pourtant ! Je ne crois pas à ces trucs à propos des nausées, ou suivant comme tu le portes…**

**- De toute façon, c'est une chance sur deux. **

**- Oui. **

**- Ton frère veux quoi ?**

**- Il s'en fiche, Rose veut une fille.**

**- On verra bien. **

**- Oui. **

Il embrassa ma main, le serveur débarrassa notre table puis nous apporta nos plats. Comme pour les entrées, nous goûtâmes le repas de l'autre, c'était vraiment bon.

**- Tu as vraiment choisi un super resto chéri ! **

**- Oui, je ne connaissais pas, je n'avais personne à emmener. Elena est plus fast-food !**

**- Bizarre, la mienne adore la grande gastronomie. Nous allons souvent à Paris pour déguster la cuisine française. **

**- Vraiment ? Tu caches bien ton jeu. **

**- Eh oui ! Non sérieusement, Amy est pareille, et moi personne ne m'y a jamais emmenée.**

**- Une grande première pour nous deux alors. **

**- Oui. Je suis ravie de la partager avec toi cette première.**

**- Moi aussi Bella. Tu sais, tu as vraiment changé notre vie à Elena et moi. Je n'ai plus envie de me séparer de vous deux. **

**- Je ne suis pas prête non plus à me séparer de toi et d'Elena. On en est qu'au début mais je tiens déjà trop à vous deux, pareil pour Amy, elle est plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes dans nos vies.**

**- Nous sommes heureux aussi de vous avoir. De toute façon le destin en avait décidé ainsi. **

**- Oui. Trop bizarre. **

**- Je suis d'accord, mais au final c'est bien.**

**- Très, très bien oui. **

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et nous finîmes notre repas. Après avoir commandé notre dessert, un vacherin aux fruits rouges pour moi et des profiteroles au chocolat pour Edward, on nous apporta une coupe de champagne. Je souris alors qu'Edward levait son verre.

**- Je lève mon verre à la plus formidable des petites****-****amies. La plus merveilleuse des mamans et des belles****-****mères pour ma fille. Tu es devenue toute ma vie Bella. **

**- Et moi, je lève mon verre à l'homme que tu es. Merci d'être entré dans ma vie et… je t'aime. **

**- Moi je… Quoi ?**

**- Oui, je t'aime, je te le dis. Edward, je t'aime.**

**- Oh Bella… je t'aime aussi. Je suis heureux ! Je voulais te le dire depuis un bon moment mais je craignais que tu prennes peur justement. **

**- Tu peux maintenant. Moi je ne m'en priverai pas. **

**- Moi non plus. Je t'aime Bella, comme un fou. **

Il m'embrassa et si nous n'étions pas dans un restaurant, je lui aurais sauté dessus. La fin du dîner se passa bien. Edward disait un je t'aime dans chacune de ses phrases, ce qui me fit rire. Alors que je remettais ma veste et mon manteau, Edward partit payer notre dîner, puis nous rejoignîmes la voiture.

**- On va où maintenant ?**

**- Hum… ça te dit d'aller au club de mon frère ?**

**- Pourquoi pas oui. **

**- Alors en voiture.**

**- Allez grimpe. Allons dépenser les calories que nous venons d'engloutir.**

**- On finira de les dépenser plus tard.**

**- Tu me donnes envie. **

Je souris et lui caressai la nuque sur le trajet. Arrivés devant la boite, un monde fou attendait déjà pour entrer.

**- Tu as vu le monde Bella ?**

**- Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça. Mais viens, je ne suis pas n'importe qui.**

**- Tu vas les doubler ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avantages dans ma vie, alors autant profiter de ce que j'ai. Salut Mike.**

**- Salut Bella, et Edward, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, salut.**

**- Mike, tu nous fais entrer s'il te plaît ?**

**- Heureusement que ce n'est pas souvent. Je pla****issante****. Allez bonne soirée.**

**- Merci Mike.**

Je pris Edward par la main, entrai à l'intérieur de la boite et nous dirigeai vers le bar sans avoir enlevé nos manteaux. Par chance Emmett était derrière le bar ce soir.

**- Wow ! C'est ma sœur que je vois là ? Mais tu es belle ! **

**- Merci Emmett, ça va ?**

**- Oui super. Salut Edward.**

**- Bonsoir Emmett. **

**- Tu nous gardes nos vestes et mon sac ? Ton vestiaire est hors de prix. **

**- Va les mettre à la maison. Soirée à deux ? Où est Amy ?**

**- Chez les parents d'Edward, tout va bien, t'en fais pas. Je vais poser les affaires, j'arrive. **

**- Je vous sers un verre, j'avais dis que je vous en offrirai un. **

**- Merci Emmett. **

Je l'embrassai et allai vite fait poser les affaires chez mon frère avant de le rejoindre avec Edward. Les deux hommes parlaient entre eux, Emmett riait même, bon signe !

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fai****t**** rire ? **

**- On parlait du jour o****ù**** j'ai parié que tu ne mangerais pas de la terre et que tu l'as fait.**

**- N'empêche, tu t'es retrouvé bête et j'ai gagné 1 mois sans aider maman à essuyer la vaisselle. **

**- Oui… au fait, dimanche midi pour le repas ça va ?**

**- Oui, Edward et Elena viennent aussi.**

**- Je me doute. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Ça ira ?**

**- S'ils ne me cherchent pas, je serai une fille exemplaire.**

**- Essaye, même s'ils te cherchent Bella.**

**- Oui, enfin ça dépendra du sujet. Bon on va danser Edward ?**

**- Je t'attends miss pipelette !**

**- Garde mon verre Emmett, je reviendrai le finir. **

**- Ok. Amusez****-****vous bien. **

**- Merci. **

Je repassai de l'autre coté du bar pour rejoindre Edward, et nous allâmes nous déhancher sur la piste de danse. Ça me rappelait notre première rencontre, il m'avait invité à danser et nous ne nous étions plus séparés depuis.

Après quelques heures de danse collés-serrés l'un à l'autre, la tension fut trop forte et j'allai chercher nos affaires. Une fois chez moi, nous laissâmes nos désirs s'exprimer pour nous. Il me fit l'amour sauvagement tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait, ce rapport fut le plus intense de tout ceux que j'avais vécus jusque-là.

Mon réveil sonna à 6h00, j'avais dormis 2h00, la journée allait être très dure. Je sortis difficilement du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Edward.

**- Bella où tu vas ? **

Bon, pour ce qui était de ne pas réveiller Edward c'était pas ça.

**- Je dois aller travailler. Rendors-toi, désolée de t'avoir réveillé. **

**- Appelle et dis que tu es malade… n'y va pas. **

**- Non, je ne peux pas. Dors chéri, on se voit ce soir. Je t'aime. **

**- Je t'aime… ça va aller ?**

**- Je ne regrette rien, j'assume, allez à ce soir. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

**- Pas autant que moi. **

**- Chut…**

Je l'embrassai avant de m'habiller et de le laisser dormir. Quelle chance ! J'avalai une grande tasse de café avant de prendre mes affaires et de sortir, puis d'entrer à nouveau pour voir Edward. J'avais besoin de lui, je fus étonnée de le voir debout, mettant ses chaussures.

**- Attends, je devine, tu viens de réaliser que ta camionnette est garée devant chez moi. Il faut donc que je te conduise à l'hôpital. **

- **Je suis désolée… **

**- Je ne regrette rien, j'assume. Je viendrai te chercher aussi.**

**- A 18h00. **

**- Très bien. Allez, c'est parti. **

Je ressortis avec lui et fermai ma porte à clef quand ma voisine sortit de chez elle. Je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque.

**- Ah Bella ! Merci pour le sommeil hier, pas besoin de faire entendre à tout le monde que tu as un mec ! **

**- Bonjour Victoria. Désolée pour hier, et pour toutes les fois o****ù**** ça recommencera, parce que comme tu le dis j'ai un mec moi, pas un vibromasseur rangé dans ma table de chevet. Bonne journée Victoria. **

Edward me sourit et me mit la main aux fesses sous le regard furieux de ma voisine. Je ris et me laissai accompagner par mon amoureux au travail. La journée fut difficile, je sautai ma pause déjeuner pour aller dormir, jamais les heures ne m'avaient paru passer si lentement. Pendant mes accouchements de la journée j'avais envie de leur hurler de se dépêcher de pousser qu'on en finisse. Je devais vraiment être crevée pour avoir envie de faire une telle chose.

Enfin 18h00 arriva, et comme je l'avais dis j'étais prête et attendais Edward qui arriva rapidement avec les filles. Une fois chez lui, je mangeai un repas rapide avant tout le monde, essayai d'être la plus attentive possible aux besoins de ma fille mais elle remarqua ma fatigue.

**- Tu veux dormir hein maman ? Tu as fait la fête hier ?**

**- Oui, je suis désolée chérie, je ne suis pas super maman ce soir.**

**- C'est pas grave. Je peux aller avec toi ? On fait un câlin jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. **

**- Je t'aime. Oui allez viens… Edward je monte me coucher, Amy viens avec moi.**

**- Ok, tu redescends manger après Amy ?**

**- Oui Edward. **

**- Bonne nuit Edward, à demain Elena. **

Je les embrassai quand même et montai avec ma fille, une fois allongée je me sentais déjà mieux, et pris ma princesse contre moi. Je luttai pour prolonger ce câlin, je m'en voulais de ne pas être là ce soir pour elle.

**- Maman ? **

**- Hum…**

**- Tu t'es amusée hier avec Edward ?**

**- Oui, on a mangé dans un bon restaurant et après on est allé voir tonton. **

**- Je suis contente que tu t'amuses maman. Ça change, je préfère parce que comme ça tu pleures plus. **

**- Oh ma chérie… Je t'aime et je te jure que maintenant on sera heureuses toutes les deux. **

**- Je te crois. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit maman.**

**- Reste avec moi encore un peu…**

Je réfléchirais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire demain, pour le moment je mettais les forces qui me restaient à lui caresser les cheveux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur dont j'avais tant besoin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**Juste une petite dédicace...  
>Je voudrais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon amie Rosanne... fidèle lectrice !<strong>

**Bonne fin de semaine =)**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !**

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

**Juste avant je souhaite un bon anniversaire à Emeline (La petite Alice) Je te fait de gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Nous étions samedi matin, j'étais enfin en repos, demain c'était le jour J. J'allais déjeuner avec mes parents, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, ça me stressais. Il était dix heures, j'étais en train de boire un café en lisant un livre, quand Amy sortit de sa chambre les yeux encore tout endormis.

**- Coucou maman…**

**- Salut mon bébé. Viens me faire un câlin… Bien dormi mon ange ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Tu as faim ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Reste là, je vais te chercher ton petit-déjeuner. **

Je l'embrassai et allai lui faire le petit-déjeuner que je lui apportai ensuite.

**- Tiens mon ange. **

**- Merci maman. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ce que tu veux.**

**- On est que toutes les deux ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- Si. Hum… je veux bien qu'on fasse des perles toutes les deux. Et aller au parc aussi. **

**- Très bien. On ferra tout ça. Chérie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…**

**- Quoi ? Tu vas m'abandonner parce que tu vas vivre avec Edward ?**

**- Non ! Je ne vais pas vivre avec Edward. Et si un jour on vit ensemble, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr que je te garde. Pour toute la vie ! **

**- Et Edward, il garde Elena aussi ?**

**- Évidemment. Vous êtes nos filles, on vous aime.**

**- Tu voulais dire quoi alors ? **

**- Bah Edward m'a parlé d'un truc… Il m'a dit que tu étais très douée au piano, que tu étais sa meilleure élève.  
><strong>

**- Il a dit ça ? **

**- Oui ! Et il trouve que tu joues tellement bien qu'il aimerait que tu fasses un concours à la fin de l'année.**

**- Ah oui ? Tu as dis quoi ?**

**- J'ai dis que je t'en parlerais avant de dire oui. Tu penses que tu en serais capable ?**

**- Comment ça se passe ?**

**- Euh, il faut que tu joues un morceau et que tu le joues devant un public.**

**- C'est quoi un public ?**

**- Plein de gens, des adultes, des enfants, et il y a des personnes qui jugent et qui te diront si tu gagnes ou pas.**

**- Et si je gagne pas ? **

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je serai fière de toi. **

**- Tu veux que je le fasse toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, parce que je sais même pas comment tu joues ****d****u piano. Tu ne m'as jamais montré.**

**- Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**- Je serais très contente oui. **

**- Alors après les perles et le parc, on peut aller chez Edward ? **

**- Eh, oui pourquoi ?**

**- Pour jouer du piano. **

**- Oh… Et puis comme ça, tu lui poseras toute les questions que tu veux sur le concours. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Je l'appelle ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Finis de manger, je reviens. **

Je l'embrassai et allai chercher mon téléphone pour appeler Edward.

**- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?**

**- Non c'est vrai, je crois que je suis amoureuse. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui. Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait dîner ensemble avec les filles, chez toi. J'ai parlé à Amy pour le concours, elle veut me montrer comment elle joue au piano et te poser des questions aussi. **

**- Il n'y a aucun souci. Par contre, j'ai promis un McDo à Elena. **

**- Amy va être ravie. J'y passerai en venant chez toi. Tu passes commande ?**

**- Je rembourserai. **

**- En nature j'espère ?**

**- Hum… tu dors chez moi ?**

**- Oui. On ira chez mon frère ensemble comme ça. **

**- Très bien. Bon alors pour ma petite chipie ce sera un happy meal, avec un croque mcdo, frites et coca et en dessert le yaourt à boire.**

**- C'est noté. Et toi ? **

**- Un maxi best of big mac, frites et coca. **

**- D'accord. On apporte un gâteau pour le dessert, tu as de la crème anglaise ?**

**- Non, mais je peux aller en acheter. C'est quoi comme gâteau ?**

**- Je vais faire un moelleux. **

**- Merveilleux ! Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Si je viens vers 19h30 ça le fait ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Très bien, bon je te laisse chéri, je vais m'occuper de ma chipie à moi. **

**- Passez une bonne journée, à ce soir. **

**- A ce soir mon amour. Bisous à Elena **

**- A Amy aussi. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime. Bisous. **

Je raccrochai et retournai voir Amy. Elle finissait son chocolat au lait et leva sa tête avec ses moustaches au chocolat vers moi. Je ris et m'asseyai à côté d'elle.

**- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

- **On dirait un petit chat, tu as des moustaches de chocolat. **

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui, tu veux que je te prenne en photo pour te montrer ?**

**- Oui ! **

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et la pris en photo.

**- Comme tu es belle. Tiens regarde ma puce.**

**- Oh oui, on dirait un petit chat. Ou un lapin ! Comme le mien !**

**- Oui. Comme le tien. Bon alors… j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! **

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Edward est d'accord pour ce soir et le piano. Tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux. Et on dort là****-****bas.**

**- Oh cool. C'est trop bien ! **

**- Et encore mieux… On va au McDo ! **

**- Han trop bien. **

**- Tu es contente ?**

**- Oh oui, trop ! Merci maman.**

**- De rien. Et si tu veux bien, on va faire un moelleux pour le dessert de ce soir.**

**- D'accord. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Allez, on commence par les perles ? **

**- Oui ! Je m'habille pas ?**

**- On verra tout à l'heure. Va sortir les affaires, je débarrasse et je te rejoins. **

**- Ok ! **

Elle m'embrassa et je débarrassai la table pendant qu'elle allait prendre ses perles. Pendant deux bonnes heures, j'enfilai les perles pour faire bracelets et colliers avec ma fille. Après les perles, je nous fis le repas.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Est-ce qu****'****avec Edward vous allez vous marier ?**

**- Hum, peut****-****être un jour mais dans longtemps. Pourquoi ?**

**- Et vous allez avoir un bébé ?**

**- Même réponse, dans longtemps… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

**- Bah rien, je voulais savoir.**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Tu me le diras hein ? **

**- Je ne ferai rien sans te le dire. **

**- Maman ? Mon papa, pourquoi il voulait pas de moi ? **

**- Oh… tu sais quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie j'étais très jeune, j'étais encore à l'école. Ton papa a eu peur d'avoir un bébé.**

**- Il m'aimait pas ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.**

**- Non, et il est très, très bête de ne pas avoir voulu te connaître. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. **

**- Et pour papi et mamie ? C'est ma faute si tu es fâchée avec eux. Je le sais. **

**- Papi et mamie me trouvaient trop jeune pour avoir un bébé. Mais tu sais je ne regrette rien. Je t'ai toujours aimée même quand tu étais dans mon ventre. Et puis maintenant on a trouvé notre famille à nous. **

**- Edward et Elena…**

**- Oui. **

**- Maman, je suis désolée.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu n'as plus ta maman à toi. **

**- Viens me voir mon bébé. **

Je la pris sur mes genoux et l'embrassai sur la joue.

**- Écoute, ce sont des histoires de grands, et c'est idiot. Papi et mamie n'ont pas compris à quel point je t'aimais, ils pensaient que je n'arriverais pas à te rendre heureuse. Ils avaient raison tu crois ? **

**- Non je suis heureuse. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde ! **

**- Merci. En tout cas, nous sommes plus heureuses toutes les deux. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir ma petite Amy d'amour avec moi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. **

**- Alors c'est pas ma faute ?**

**- Non. Rien n'est de ta faute. Sauf quand tu fais des bêtises. **

**- J'en fai****s**** jamais ! Enfin pas trop…**

Je ris et la câlinai. Nous débarrassâmes ensuite la table puis je fis le moelleux au chocolat avec elle. Pendant la cuisson du gâteau, elle alla jouer avec son lapin. Il était plutôt mon lapin, car bien sûr c'était moi qui nettoyais la cage, donnais à manger... mais ce n'était pas trop pénible comme animal. Une fois le gâteau cuit, nous allâmes jouer au parc.

**- Maman tu m'apprends à faire de la balançoire ?**

**- Oui. Alors je te lance doucement une fois et après tu tends les jambes et les plies, ok ?**

**- Euh oui… **

**- Je vais te dire. Prête ?**

**- Vas-y. **

**- Allez, lance tes jambes… c'est bien, vas-y, plie maintenant. Et recommence, tends… plie…**

**- Comme ça ? **

**- Oui c'est bien ma puce. Allez ne t'arrête pas. C'est génial chérie.**

**- Dis donc ça fatigue. **

**- Arrête-toi si tu veux. **

**- Oui, comment on fait ? **

**- Tu ne fais plus rien, reste assisse, ça va s'arrêter tout seul. **

**- Ok.**

Après la balançoire, elle alla faire du toboggan et divers jeux qu'il y avait dans le parc. A l'heure du goûter, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

**- Amy ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu veux que je prenne mes vernis et avec Elena on s'en met ce soir ?**

**- Oh oui ! **

**- Mais on enlèvera tout pour l'école. **

**- Oui pas grave. Je peux aller choisir les couleurs ? **

**- Oui. Tu veux qu'on regarde un DVD ? **

**- Oui je veux bien, attends, je choisis le vernis on choisit le DVD après. **

**- Bien chef ! **

Elle alla faire son choix parmi mes cinq couleurs de vernis, j'en profitai pour faire nos sacs. Finalement Amy prit tous les vernis et elle me fit penser à prendre du dissolvant, je doutais qu'Edward en ait. Après avoir choisi le DVD de Cendrillon, elle se blottit contre moi et je la câlinai jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions l'une contre l'autre.

Deux heures de sieste plus tard, je me réveillai et embrassai Amy pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle me sourit avant de mettre ses petits bras autour de mon cou pour réclamer un câlin que je lui accordai volontiers.

**- Allez mon bébé, on va se préparer à y aller ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Mais avant… attaque de bisous ! **

Je l'embrassai partout sur le visage, le cou, son buste et elle se tordait de rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire comme ça. Un petit moment après, nous nous préparâmes à partir et une fois assurée de ne rien oublier, je pris la route pour aller au McDo, afin de chercher notre dîner. Arrivées chez Edward, c'est Elena qui nous ouvrit.

**- Papa, c'est la mère McDo qui est là ! **

J'entendis Edward exploser de rire et je regardai Elena, surprise. Elle me souriait.

**- Papa il a dit que le père ****N****oël apport****ait**** les cadeaux et que toi tu apportais le McDo. Donc j'ai dit que tu étais la mère McDo. Tu m'en veux ?**

**- Non chérie. C'est papa que je vais punir. On va manger ? **

**- Oui. **

Je l'embrassai et nous allâmes rejoindre Edward dans le salon, il était en train de ranger des papiers. Je posai le repas sur la table basse et distribuai les boissons et sandwichs à chacun, avant d'aller embrasser Edward.

**- Alors je vais être puni ? **

**- On verra. Ça va ? **

**- Oui, et toi la journée ? **

**- Pas mal du tout. Hein chérie, la journée était bien.**

**- Oui ! J'ai appris à faire de la balançoire !**

**- Oh c'est chouette ça. **

**- Oui. Maman elle a apporté ses vernis pour nous en mettre à Elena et moi. **

**- C'est vrai Bella ? Papa je peux en mettre ? **

**- Oui si tu veux. **

**- Oh merci Bella ! **

**- De rien, mais d'abord, on mange, je meurs de faim. **

Nous nous mîmes tous à manger tout en parlant de nos journées respectives. Après avoir mangé, je fis atelier vernis avec les filles, je n'étais pas une grande spécialiste de la pose de vernis mais ça leur convenait et elles étaient ravies. Les douches finies, Amy demanda à Edward si elle pouvait me jouer du piano, ce qu'il accepta bien sûr.

**- Maman tu viens à côté de moi ?**

**- Si tu veux oui. Mais ça va pas te gêner ?**

**- Non, Edward il se met toujours là.**

**- Bon bah si Edward le fait. **

Elle me sourit et se mit à jouer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Elle était très concentrée mais se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle n'hésita pas et ne fit qu'une fausse note une fois, enfin c'était mon jugement. A la fin du morceau, je l'applaudis avant de la prendre contre moi et de l'embrasser.

**- Oh ma chérie, c'est super ! **

**- Mais j'ai fait une erreur…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Hein Edward ?**

**- Non, c'était une toute petite, et le reste était parfait Amy. **

**- Merci. **

**- Papa, moi, il me disait que je lui cassais les oreilles avec mon violon au début, je faisais plein de fautes.**

**- Tu sais quoi Elena ? Je serai super contente que tu me joues un morceau toi aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais entendue en jouer.**

**- Tu veux, c'est vrai ? **

**- Oui.  
><strong>

**- Je reviens ! **

Elle alla chercher son instrument et me joua elle aussi un morceau très agréable. Ça paraissait si simple... De temps en temps, je jetais un œil à Edward qui regardait sa fille jouer avec une immense fierté. Tout comme je l'avais fait pour Amy, j'applaudis Elena à la fin de sa démonstration, elle rougit et vint me faire un câlin, puis je la pris sur mes genoux

**- C'était très beau chérie, vous êtes douées toutes les deux. **

**- Merci Bella. **

**- De rien. Alors Amy, tu veux poser des questions à Edward ?**

**- Euh oui… Vous serez fâchés si je perds ? **

**- Non Amy, nous serons déjà très fiers de toi si tu participes. Tu sais qu'Elena le fait elle aussi ?**

**- Ah bon ? Et ****e****uh… ça fait peur ? **

**- Non, il faut juste que tu te concentres, que tu imagines que tu es ici dans le salon à jouer pour la famille. **

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Oui c'est tout. **

**- Maman je peux le faire ? Je veux bien essayer…**

**- Tu t'en sens capable ? Edward et toi allez travailler très dur pour que tu gagnes. **

**- D'accord, je peux le faire. Tu dis oui ?**

**- Je dis oui chérie. Tu me diras quoi faire Edward. **

**- Pas de soucis. Allez les filles, au lit maintenant. **

Nous allâmes les coucher et après avoir lu une histoire et plein de bisous à chacune, je me retrouvai seule dans les bras de mon amant. Demain allait être une dure journée, alors je profitais de mon bien-être sans penser à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà <strong>

**La semaine prochaine c'est le déjeuner avec la famille Swan. Je sais que vous l'attendez. **

**Bonne semaine. **

**Bises. **

**Lexi**


End file.
